Dark Sunlight
by amparo1993
Summary: Hidden from her human family Renesmee goes to Forks to reveal her secret to her grandpa Charlie. She stays for the summer and finds a Wolf in a meadow. Little does she know that wolf is a shape shifter, Jacob Black. She later meets him in his human form and falls in love. She knows somethings different about him but she has no idea what. Rated-M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone i appreciate all the reviews and i would love to know what you all think and what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters.**

* * *

DARK SUNLIGHT

Empty

I've been feeling sad for a while. Empty inside. Like there was something missing. But I didn't know what it could be, or who it could be. I kept this feeling a secret from my family and friends. I knew if they found out they would try and think of a way to fix it. I hate so much how they meddle in my personal life, especially when I have no idea what's going on. I lay here in my large bed meant for two, thinking to myself what could be wrong. I know it's not a money problem. My parents are very wealthy. I also know it's not loneliness. I have many friends here in Seattle, I also have a very handsome and popular boyfriend his names Eric. He's not what most girls think. He treats me great out in public but when we're alone he treats me like I owe him my life. Maybe that could be the problem. Maybe I should just break up with him. Even though I've tried before and when I did he almost broke my arm… I think I'll just bare through the pain. If he's the problem that's causing this feeling then I'd gladly allow him to hurt me once so I won't have to live with all this pain for the rest of my life. I sure hope he's the problem and not something else. I turn to look at my night stand where my alarm clock sits.  
2 hours left until school starts. I get up to look for my outfit of the day. I find some old jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. I decide on some worn out converse for shoes. I use to dress like this all the time but my over controlling boyfriend didn't want to be seen with a tomboy and has been forcing me to dress like a spoiled little white girl. Since I'm planning on leaving him so I don't bother to dress in what he wants. I look into my mirror to see the face of a pale freckled girl with long curly auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. I turn to my alarm clock and see I still have more than an hour and a half till school. I jump into the shower and let the cold water hit my body. I don't mind the cold I'm use to it. As I get out of the shower I notice I have a txt from my friend Kat. "Rene r u awake?" I laugh at her question because I've been up all night thinking. I quickly reply to her. "Yea I've been awake for a while, why? Wats wrong?" as I hit send I sit on my bed putting on my socks and shoes. Literally 10 seconds later I get a reply. "U better get to school quick, I just saw Eric with Melissa." I feel my face

clench up in anger then I tell myself not to worry because I don't need him. "I don't need him anymore. I'm going to break up with him as soon as I see him today. I'll tell u about it later" I hit send and fall to bed. "Ughh!"I can't wait to leave him" I say to myself. As I finish getting ready for school I hear my parents talking. It's odd because at this time of day they are usually already at work. I run down stairs and listen in on their conversation. "I really think Reneseme needs to go visit Charlie, she needs to know her other grandfather like she knows Carlisle." Says Bella. "But Charlie doesn't know about our secret yet. It's going to be really strange when he sees a fully grown teenager when he was expecting to see a 10 year old little girl." Edward shouts. He walks over to the window and stares out at the sun. His skin shimmers and shines like a diamond as the sun's rays hit his face. Rene looks over to Bella and sees her tear up. Edward then walks back over to her and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to shout. We really need to find a better way to tell Charlie about us." He leans in and kisses her cheek. "I know but I don't want him having a heart attack and dying just because he finds outs his only daughter was turned into a vampire while she gave birth to his hybrid granddaughter. This is all just so much I don't think he'll be able to take it. Maybe we should just let him in on some of the secrets. Maybe just Renesmee first." Bella tells Edward. "Okay sure why not. But I think we need to tell Rene about this first before we send her off to Forks." Edward lets go of Bella and walks over near the stairs. Rene quickly and quietly runs back up the stairs to make it seem like she wasn't spying. "I know u were listening young lady." He smiles as he sees her come down. "Sorry daddy but I didn't know you were talking about me." she says as she walks to the fridge. "Well I'm pretty sure u heard what we were going to tell you. So how do u feel about going to Forks to meet Grandpa Charlie?" says Edward. I start to think about the question and feel like maybe a trip to Forks would be a good idea. Maybe it'll make things better and so I won't have to see Eric for while. I smile and look at my parents "Yes! I'd love to go meet Grandpa Charlie" I run over and hug them tight. "How long would I be able to stay with him?" I ask knowing it might not be for more than a few days. "Well since your summer vacation is coming up we were thinking of letting you spend it there with him. We'll drive you over there on your last day of school. Your uncle Jasper and aunt Alice will be staying back at the old house there so if u ever decide you've had enough you can just go be with them for a bit." Edward says as he wraps his arms around Bella's waist. I realize there's only 2 weeks left of school and that these last week's don't really matter since all the testing was finished last month. Maybe I can convince them to let me go to Forks this weekend. "How about we talk about this some more after school you're going to be late." Says Bella. I look at the clock.  
7:55 "damn." I say to myself realizing I have only 10 mins to get to school before classes start. I run out the door with my back pack in hand and my keys to my Honda civic in my pocket. I jump into my car and race to school. I get there in less than 4 mins. I guess u can say I have a pretty fast car, my uncle Emmett has been working on it for a long time. He's been getting into cars ever since Aunt Rosalie was killed by the volturi for having killed all those men in her past. They've been real strict about this since I was born they have turned vegetarian like the rest of my family and have been punishing all who disobey the rules.  
I get to the parking lot of the school when I see Eric with his arm around that skank Melissa. I get out of the car and he sees me and quickly lets go of Melissa and runs over to me. "Baby it's not what it looks like I was just resting my arm on her shoulder." He says. I roll my eyes at him and walk off. "Hey wait I wasn't done talking to you!" he grabs my arm and pulls me over behind a tree. Sometimes I wish I was as strong as my parents, I think to myself. I look at him as he tries to kiss my neck, I push him off and he swings at me and misses. "Listen Eric I think it's time things ended between us." I say with a tense serious voice. "Why? I'm a good boyfriend to you and everyone knows it. You're the unfaithful one who treats me like shit!" I raise my hand to slap him but before my hand gets near him he grabs it and twists it. "Ahhh! Stop!" I yell. "Shut up bitch before someone hears you!" he covers my mouth with his other hand. "Listen you aren't leaving me we're staying together until I say so." I try to scream for help but I hear nothing come out. Then I bite his hand as hard as I can. "FUCKK! You bitch why the hell did u bite me?!" he yells. I hear someone run over near us. It's Kat and her bother Scout. "What's going on? What did u do to Rene!?" says Kat. "Nothing I did nothing she bit my hand!" Eric says. "Well what did u do to make her bite u?" asks Scout. "I bit him because he had twisted my arm and I screamed so he covered my mouth so no one would hear." I say. "Wtf man why were u trying to hurt her?" scout asks him. I look at Scout and tell him all that I happened and what I said to him. Eric then runs off.  
"I'm in so much pain." I say to Kat as we walk to the school building. "Want to go to the nurse's office?" she asks. "Sure I don't feel like going to class anyways." So we walk to the nurse's office and tell her all that happened earlier. She called the principal in the room and then he called Eric to his office. They quickly suspended him and called my parents to the school to pick me up.  
My parents quickly race to the school and demand Eric be expelled. The principal then agrees to it and expels him from the school. It's like the best day ever. Even though I got hurt it was still a pretty good day. I broke up with my abusing boyfriend and I got to leave school early. On our way home I asked my parents if they'd let me leave to Forks this weekend. "Now Rene are you sure u want to go to Forks with that cast on your arm?" asks Edward. I start to remember how a few years back I broke my leg and it healed 2 days later. Grandpa Carlisle said that since I'm a hybrid I heal quicker than humans but yet much slower than vampires. So I just take the cast off knowing I'm probably almost healed since my arm wasn't really broken. "Yea dad I think I'll be ok by then." "Okay if you're sure than u can start packing as soon as we get to the house." He says back to Rene. They get home mins later. I run up to my room and grab all of my suitcases out of the closet and start to pack my things. So I grab all my best clothes and pack them into my suitcases. I'm at my last suitcase when I remember I should probably pack a swim suit or two cause mom told me about how her and some of her friends went to some beach nearby on a reserve. "Rene! Come down stairs." I hear my mom call for me. I run down to the living room as quick as I can. "Yeah mom?" I look at her with excitement knowing it might be good news. "We've called Charlie and he knows we're going over there to drop u off for the summer. He sounded very excited. He's looking forward to seeing you." I jump up and down with excitement about getting to meet my grandpa Charlie for the first time. My mom has told me so many stories about him and how she spent a few summers there and how she met my father when she started school there.  
Later that night I laid in bed wide awake thinking about how it's going to be meeting my grandpa. Also how he's going to react to me being a hybrid human vampire. He still doesn't know about mom being a full vampire and how I'm 17 when I should be 10. Since I'm kind of short and thin he might just think I have precocious puberty or something. I know I'm going to have to be to the one to tell him the news. I just hope he doesn't over react and pass out. I later fall asleep around 12:30 but don't sleep too long. I don't need as much sleep as a human either. I can last on 4 hours of sleep for just a week. I choose to sleep more just in case I need it. I wake up around 3:00 and start to think about how I was feeling the day before. How I was feeling empty and sad. For some reason I feel the same. I don't feel any better. I thought leaving Eric would make everything better. Yet I still feel this emptiness inside. Hopefully my trip to Forks will make things better. Maybe I'll find my soul mate there like mom found hers. Maybe I'll be happier being away from here. Or maybe it'll just make things worse. I feel myself fall back asleep. I wake up and its 8:30 in the morning. "Ughh!" I say to feels like it's only been 15 mins_._ I get up out of bed and run down stairs to see my parents loading my dad's Volvo with my things. "Hey sweetie I thought you'd never wake up." Says my dad. "Sorry I had a lot on my mind last night and couldn't sleep." I say. "That's alright honey, just go get ready we're leaving in an hour. It's going to be a three and a half hour drive from here to Forks." I run back up to my room and get dressed in something comfortable like some sweats and a long sleeve shirt. I decide to wear these new Ugg shoes my aunt Alice sent me for my birthday last year. I hadn't worn them before because I thought there were a bit hideous but I think it wouldn't hurt to wear them for the trip to Forks.  
I lay in the back seat of the car trying to get some more rest. It's unusual for me to actually be this tired. I wake up to what seems to feel like hours later to find we are stuck in traffic. Its only 11:00 and we're still so far from Forks. "I bet I could get to Forks faster than this by running." I say to myself. Even though I'm only half vampire I can still run pretty fast. Not as fast as anyone in my family but fast enough for it to seem inhuman. "We'll be there soon don't you worry." My mom says. I completely forgot how sensitive their hearing is and they can hear all I say to myself and that my dad can also read my mind. I've learned to use my special gift to block him from reading my mind when I wanted. I inherited some of my mom's special ability just a few years ago. I'm the only one in the known vampire world to have more than one gift. My grandpa Carlisle says it's because I'm a hybrid and that much of what I can and can't do is because of it. Sometimes I wish I were all human. That way I wouldn't have to deal with having to keep secrets from my human family. I feel bad at times not getting to know my mother's family as well as I know my dad's. I sigh and then look up and realized we've started to move again. "Thank god!" I say. "It feels like we've been here forever I'm so glad we're moving now." "What are you talking about? You've been asleep almost the entire time we've been in traffic." dad says. "Sorry dad I'm just so ready to get to Forks and see Grandpa Charlie." The ride from there went by pretty quick we were in Forks in like an hour and a half. I was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth  
**  
We pull up to Grandpa Charlie's drive way and I quickly jump out and run to the door and knock several times. "Wait for us Rene you don't want to scare him." Bella says. The front door opens and an old man in a wheelchair is in the door way. "Billy Black!" Bella yells excitedly while running up to him to give him a hug. "Bella? It's been years." says Billy as he looks at her up and down noticing all the changes he had expected to see. He hadn't seen her since she had left for her honeymoon with Edward 10 years ago. He knew when he'd see her again that she would be changed. He also had heard from Bella's father Charlie that she had given birth to a little girl right after the wedding. He knew that little girl would be different too and that that was the reason why they had moved away. He turns to look at Rene and smiles. "Hello there you must be Renesmee your grandfather has told me so much about you, I was kind of expecting to be meeting a little girl but you're so grown up." He sticks his hand out. "Hi nice to meet you Billy, I'm sorry I haven't really heard much about u." she said as she shook his hand. "Billy as you probably can tell Renesmee isn't exactly normal. My father Carlisle determined at birth that she was half human and half vampire. You could call it a hybrid. She grows at an abnormally fast rate and over the years that has slown down a bit." Edward says to Billy. "I can see. Well how are you planning to tell Charlie about this? He's planned a whole day of fun activities for a little girl." "Well we were thinking of just telling him all of what has been going on. Every little secret that has been kept from him will come out today. We hope that you will be there to help us keep him calm." Says Bella. "Well I hope we don't spill all the beans, I don't think he really needs to know about my son just yet. It might over whelm him a little too much." He says while looking at Edward and then back at the door. I wondered what he meant about his son. Was he a vampire too? "Listen why you guys don't come in. Charlie went out for a few beers he said he'd be back soon." They all follow Billy inside with Renesmee's luggage in hand. They sit on the couch catching up and telling a few jokes. Right as Billy was telling the punch line to one of his favorite jokes Charlie walks in and looks a bit shocked. "Bella? Is that really you?" he runs over to her. Bella gets up to hug her father. "Yeah dad it's me." she says with a wide smile on her face. "Oh my god I just can't believe it you look so different. Your hair, its bright auburn did u dye it?" he asks. "No dad I haven't been dying my hair. This is just my new natural color." She says. "Oh wow, your eyes are golden brown. Are you wearing contacts?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face. "No dad I'm not wearing contacts. But I think you might need glasses cause you have yet to notice your granddaughter sitting right there." She says while pointing to Rene. Charlie turns to look at her. He is in even more shock to see a fully grown teenager. Rene gets up and runs over to hug her grandfather for the very first time. "Hey Grandpa Charlie, I'm Renesmee." She says. He hugs her back and looks at Bella with confusion. "Um dad there's a few things we need to tell you. I know you might not believe what we are about to say but you need to know." Bella says. "Well I hope it all explains why my 10 year old granddaughter looks like she's 18. And why you've been gone for 10 years and haven't come to visit once!" he says with a stern voice. "Charlie everything we are going to tell will explain everything that you have been questioning since the day me and Bella started to date." Edward says.  
I look at my grandpa as his face get red with anger and confusion. I know I'm not what he expected to see and that he's mad about not being told anything about our leaving after I was born. I sit back down on the couch next to Billy and listen to my parents and him talk. He sits down and my dad starts to explain everything. Once he tells him he is a vampire I see him cringe with fear and looks at mom and me and his face goes white. He must have then realized that mom was a vampire too. He's probably thinking I am one too. Then my father starts to explain what had happened after the wedding on his and my mom's honeymoon and how she was pregnant with me. he looks like he's going to throw up hearing how my mom had giving birth to me in such an awfully disgusting way. I turn to look at Billy and he has no reaction to it, like he's heard things like this before. They soon get to when my mother's best friend Jacob who is Billy's son ran off in anger when he found out my mom was changed into a vampire. Jacob apparently has no idea I was born and that we are even in town.  
Charlie's face is still pale white. Almost as pale as my father's face. He seems to still be in shock with all that he was told. My mother and father look relieved to have finally of told him the truth about everything. I also feel relieved and excited to finally be here with him to spend time with him. Hours later after having given him the news my parents decide it's time to leave. But before they walk out the door my mom goes over to Billy, I hear her ask him a few questions I'm not too sure what they were about but I knew they were about Jacob. "Billy how's Jacob doing? I really hope to get to see him next time I'm in town." She looks down at Billy. "Well Bella, to tell you the truth I have no idea how he's doing, I don't even know where he is. After he had gotten the news that you had been changed he came back to La Push and left me a note saying he was leaving. He's been gone ever since." He says with a sad look on his face. Bella kneels down to hug Billy one last time before she leaves. "Well if you ever her from him tell him I said hi." "I'll do that Bella." He says. "Well I guess this is goodbye dad." Bella says to Charlie. "We'll be back before summer break is over to pick up Renesmee." "Okay honey I'll see you then." Charlie says. "Thank you for understanding Charlie, I hope Renesmee has a fun time here with you. I hope you can keep her safe for us." Edward says while shaking Charlie's hand. "I sure will. She's in safe hands with me. now you guys better get going I hear it's going to start raining and you don't want to get stuck in traffic again." He hugs Bella one last time. Then Renesmee runs up to her parents and hugs then tightly. "I love you mom and dad." Rene says while looking up at them. "we love you too." Says Edward with a smile. I watch them walk out the door and head to the car. Charlie shuts the door and I go up to the window to watch them drive off.  
Billy is sitting right next to and notices I have tears in my eyes. "don't you worry Renesmee they'll be back soon. I don't think they'd leave you here forever. And even if they did you'd be perfectly safe here with us." Billy says. "I know I'm just going to miss them, I haven't been apart from them ever. Also I don't mean to be rude Billy but could you call me Rene, I don't really like my full name." I tell him. "sure René." He winks at me and laughs. "okay Rene come with your old grandpa Charlie I'll show you up to your room." I follow him up stairs with the rest of my bags and see him go into the room on the left. "this is your mother's old room. I fixed it up a bit, I hope u don't mind the flowers and pink wall paper. I expected to have a little girl stay in this room." He says. "I know its ok I actually like pink." I say with a smile. "I'll just leave you to get settled in, I'm going to go into town for a bit with Billy to pick up dinner. I'm not much of a cook so we'll be ordering out most of the time." Charlie says as he walks out of the room and down the stairs. So I spent my time organizing my things into my new room. Charlie and Billy come home around 8:30 with dinner and we sit at the table talking about all the things we have in common.  
Later on that night I sit in front of the window in my room and watch the clouds move to hide the stars. I look into the dark forest below and think about maybe talking a walk through the trees the next morning. I lay bed thinking about how happy I feel having my grandpa Charlie know who and what I am. Having met him has made that empty feeling inside go away somewhat. Yet I still feel like I haven't fixed it completely. I fall asleep and dream of all the wonderful things that I'll get to do with him while I'm here.


	3. Chapter 3

**The meadow**

I woke up the next morning to sounds of birds singing. It felt nice waking up to that and not my mom and dad having sex in the room the down the hall. My parents don't need sleep like I do so they have nothing better to do at night. I decided to get up and jump in the shower before Charlie woke up. My mom had told me he liked to spend most of his nights sleeping on the couch. But when I walked down stairs after my shower he wasn't there. I checked his room and his bed hadn't been slept in. I ran toward the window and his police car was gone. Maybe he was just out getting breakfast or checking up on a call or something. He was the chief of police for Forks. So I guess I should get use to not seeing him in the mornings. I hope next time he can tell me he's leaving before he goes some place. I didn't want to have to worry about where he was.  
I sat at the kitchen table thinking about whether I was hungry or not. I had eaten a lot the night before. I don't need a lot of food to survive since I can survive off of animal blood too. I decided to just eat a bowl of cereal then go hunting later that day. After finishing my cereal I washed the bowl and spoon then went back up to my room.  
I sat at a chair facing my window. I looked into the forest and noticed a trail. It was kind of far from the start of the trees but yet close enough that I could find it easily. I thought maybe a walk through the forest would be fun. I grabbed my running shoes and I was out the door. Before I knew I was running at a very fast pace. I slowed down when I got closer to the trail. I stopped when I realized I smelled something unusual something I hadn't smelt before. It kind of smelt like a dog. I thought maybe someone was walking their golden retriever through here. So I decided to just walk on the trail instead of run. If someone was out here I didn't want them seeing someone running at an inhuman speed. The trail lead up to a big area spaced out with flowers everywhere and trees surrounding it. I could look up at the sky and see birds flying and the clouds moving. There was wind blowing from all over making leaves fall. It then slowed to a small breeze. I could still smell that dog. The scent was stronger than before. I had decided to ignore it.  
I laid down in the grass and flowers and stared into the empty sky. There weren't many clouds so it looked like it probably wouldn't rain today. After a while I felt myself fall asleep. I woke up who knows how many minutes later to the sound of pounding. It sounded kind of far from where I was and it sounded like it could be an animal. Maybe it was a bear chasing its cub, or a moose running from a hunter. Whatever it was, it was coming towards me. All of a sudden the pounding stopped. I get up and stand and look around. I see nothing in the trees and nothing in the bushes. I hear its heartbeat; it's getting louder and closer. I steady myself and listen to what's around me hoping to figure out what's stalking me. I realize its heartbeat is somehow faster than normal dogs, or any other forest creature. I turn my head quickly in every direction to make sure nothings there. But then I see a set of dark golden brown eyes to my left. I turn to face them.****

Jacob's POV  
_who is this? What is she? She's got the scent of a bloodsucker but she's got a heartbeat.-Jacob  
kill her Jacob heartbeat or no heartbeat if she smells like a bloodsucker then she's got to be one. Hurry up and do it before she sees you.–Embry  
I know but I think I should try to find out what she is before I just kill her. What if she's all human and I hurt her. I'd never forgive myself for harming an innocent soul.—Jacob  
you've got a point, just watch her and see if she attacks you. If she does then she's a bloodsucker. If she runs then she's human.—Embry  
what if she doesn't do anything? What if she just stands there?—Jacob  
then she'd be in shock and you'd have to run before she yells for help.—Embry  
very funny dude. Now get back to your post, tell the others I'll be home in a hour.—Jacob  
_As I walked closer out of the bushes I saw her jump a little, her auburn hair blew to one side from the wind. Either she knew what I was and was about to attack or she was just afraid of being killed by a huge animal. She doesn't look like all the other bloodsuckers I've killed in the past few years. She looked kind of familiar. Her chocolate brown eyes, I'd seen them before. It was obvious she was human, at least part human. Bloodsuckers never had eyes any other color but red black and a golden shade of brown. It still didn't explain why she smelt so much like a bloodsucker. She had a heartbeat and everything. She was a bit paler than normal just like the bloodsuckers. This was really confusing me and I wanted to know what she was already. I walked further closer to her. I noticed her stepping back each time I took a step closer. She was scared. I could feel her heart racing faster as I moved toward her. She turned around as took another step. I saw her run from the meadow. She was fast, faster than any human I had ever met. But yet she wasn't as fast as a bloodsucker. Maybe she was just holding back, but then again I could hear her heart beat really fast. As she ran faster and further away her heartbeat became just a faint sound in the wind. I wanted to follow her, but the scent of a bloodsucker was just so strong I couldn't take it. I'd heard a howl just moments later. I ran toward the sound of the howl. I tried to listen for my pack mates to see what was going on.  
_What's going on guys?—Jacob  
Nothing just thought we'd let you know that Bella was just in town yesterday. We over heard Billy talking to Sue about how she was asking about you.—Quil  
oh, well did he mention anything about being near Charlie's house?—Jacob  
yea he said she had come over while he was watching a football game and waiting for Charlie to come back with some beer. He also said something about Edward being with her.—Embry  
he had mentioned a few other things but we were too far to be able to hear them clearly. From what we did hear it sounded like Bella had brought someone for Charlie to meet. They also had told him about their little vampire secret too.—Seth  
I think that would explain the smell of bloodsuckers in that meadow where I found that girl. Bella use to hang out with Edward there before she was changed. Maybe they came to reminisce and their stench stuck to all the plants.—Jacob  
you could be right Jake or maybe that girl was a bloodsucker.—Quil  
who cares now, we won't be seeing her again. We need to head back to Alaska before Sam finds us and drags us back to the reservation. Let's go.—Jacob_

As we ran back towards Alaska I kept my distance from them, trying to keep my thoughts to myself as best as I could. I couldn't believe Bella had come back to town just to tell Charlie the truth. What was she thinking? Was she going insane? She could have just stayed away and kept that part of her life a secret. I wonder if she had told him about me. How I'm a shifter. Maybe Billy brought it up and maybe that's why she had asked him where I was. I wonder if he told her about how I ran away and that my pack followed me leaving Sam and a few others back at the reservation. Sam didn't want to step down to beta even though I was meant to be the alpha of the pack. So after I heard Bella was changed I decided to leave his pack and become a lone wolf. But some of the others followed me and somehow I had my own pack separate from Sam's. I was the alpha and no one could change that. Seth had decided to join me, even though his sister Leah tried to convince him to stay with Sam. But sooner or later Leah had joined us as well. The new pack consisted of me the Alpha, Quil my Beta, Embry, Seth, and Leah. It was a small pack but it didn't matter how many of us there were. We could all snap a bloodsuckers head off with just one move. After an hour or so I realized we had crossed the border into Canada. We didn't have much left to go but we decided to stop and rest. Hopefully Leah was ok staying back at the house in Alaska for a few more days.  
We had stopped at an empty spacious part of the forest. We were in Vancouver. I shifted back to my human form and slipped on the shorts I had been carrying in my mouth. The rest of the pack shifted back and we decided to start a small fire because it was getting dark. "Hey Jake, I'm getting tired of having to run such a long distance just to go check up on our family in Forks. I think we should stay closer by." said Seth as he threw some more wood into the fire. "Yeah man, I'm really starting to miss Claire. Seeing her once every couple months isn't good enough for me. She's my imprint and I should be able to see her more often than that." Said Quil. "Dude she's only 14 it's not like you can do much with her right now anyways." Embry says with a laugh as he climbs down a tree.  
I wonder if we should stay closer. I wouldn't want Claire thinking Quil didn't want her anymore. I also really missed my dad. Even though we go back to Forks every few months we don't actually go up and talk to our family. We just keep a close eye on them from a distance. That way they won't see us and try to convince us to come back. "Maybe you guys are right, we should try and find a space closer by to forks so we can keep a better eye on them. But then this means we've got to be even more careful, we don't want Sam or Paul seeing us. Who knows what he'll do to you guys for leaving his pack. But if he tries anything then I'm just going to have to protect you guys." Jake says with a wide smile on his face.  
I turn to look at everyone and I can already see how excited they are to move closer to home. "Seth, you should call Leah and tell her we're moving. Tell her to rent a truck and pack all of our things and to meet us here in Vancouver before next weekend. I want to move us all at once so we can find a space that we all like enough to live on." I say as I get up to look for my phone in my pockets. I find my cell and throw it to Seth. While he makes the call we all phase back to wolf so we can go to sleep and get ready to hunt in the morning. I was already starving but it could wait till morning when I had all of my energy back. _  
wake up Jake, come on dude wake up I'm starving.—Embry  
_I feel someone nudge my side. I open my eyes and see Embry as a wolf and the rest in their human forms. I phase back and grab my shorts. Embry just stayed as a wolf. "finally Jake! We're starving. And we're not in such a good mood to hunt for elk." Said Seth with a stern face. "why aren't you guys in the mood for elk?" I said looking at all of them then looking over at Embry who was climbing a tree. "Leah called us an hour ago saying she was having our stuff sent to this cottage her and Sam bought back when they were dating. It's here somewhere in these woods. She said she wanted to just run rather than drive a huge U-Haul truck down here." Says Seth. "well I get why she would want to run down here but why don't you guys want to hunt?" I asked. "well… I kind of went into town earlier and I saw this place… it's a buffet and the smells shooting out from it made me go crazy! And now we all kind of want to go eat there." Says Quil with a begging look in his eyes. "Ugh guys… I don't have money to buy us food. You're just going to have to settle on a deer or elk or something." After I had said that they all looked upset except Embry who was just now phasing back. I see him pull something out from his jeans. A credit card. I run over and grab out of his hand and read the name. 'John Van Tran Pham' Wtf kind of name was that? "where did u get this credit card from?" I asked looking at Embry confused. "well earlier when we had went into town I kind of followed it Asian guy, I was bored ok so don't think I'm weird. I guess he kind of sensed he was being followed or something cause he kept looking back at me. then out of nowhere he starts running like someone pointed a gun to him or something. When he ran off he kind of dropped his wallet. All it had in it was his id and the credit card. He ran off so fast I didn't have time to return it to him." Gosh I knew Embry had fun stalking people and animals but I had no idea he would seriously scare this old Asian guy so bad that he'd drop his wallet and not want to pick it up. "well Embry since we have this I guess we can go to that buffet you all were talking about. But for only an hour, I swear if we get kicked out for eating all the food there then we won't be going anymore." I look at them with a serious face then we all burst out laughing. We could all finish the food in one restaurant in less than an hour if we were really hungry. And we were starving like hell so I knew what was going to happen as soon as we got there.  
We all headed toward town and I followed them to the buffet. We were right outside the door when I could already smell the delicious food. We walked in and stood at the waiting area and the hostess came to seat us. I saw Embry's face light up and it looked like he'd gone into shock. It was the same look Quil had on his face when he'd imprinted on Claire when she was just three. I we all looked toward at who he was staring at and it was this Hispanic looking girl with long black hair, light brown skin and dark hazel eyes. She was sitting with an older man who looked like he could be her brother or a close cousin. That girl must have felt someone looking at her cause she turned to look at Embry. I saw him and wave; she waved back with a wide smile and a laugh. If only I could feel the wonder feelings of imprinting like the rest of my pack. Seth and I were the only ones left to imprint. Not counting Leah because we still weren't too sure if a female shifter could imprint. She was the only female shifter known to our tribe. We didn't know if there were other female shifters in other tribes but if there were then she would have already left to join them.  
We sat at the table shoving down food as fast as possible so we wouldn't be told to leave if we spent too much time there. Embry didn't seem too hungry anymore since all he had on his plate was some rice and a roll. He couldn't take his eyes off of that girl. It was like if he was trying to protect her from that man she was with so he didn't hurt her. I listened in on the girl's conversation with the man and I overheard that he was her fiancé. I don't think Embry had heard her or he would have snapped. I had a bad feeling about this. I didn't want him getting hurt, or him hurting that man just because he was planning on marrying a shifters imprint. Like half an hour later the girl and the man get up to leave. When she walks by our table she sleeps a note under Embry's plate. It had her name, her number, and her address. I saw Embry's face light up with joy as he read her name. "Her names Tranquilla." He said with a smile. I had no idea he could pronounce a name that long without having to think about it. "It means calm and tranquil in English." Said Seth. "she's got such a beautiful name." Embry says while looking out toward the window trying to see her once more before they drive off.  
we later spent the entire day trying to track her down. Even though she had given us her address and number I tried to convince Embry to find her somewhere where she won't be with that man. He still had no idea she was engaged. No one wanted to tell him. So we kept to ourselves as best as we could.  
**Renesmee's POV  
**It was a full day later after I had seen that wolf in the meadow. I had such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I wasn't suppose to have seen it. But I did, and it terrified me. What if I had stayed there a few moments longer, would it have attacked me? or would it have allowed me to pet it. I had no idea why it kept coming back into my mind. That huge russet colored wolf. He was more than twice my size. He had dark golden brown eyes. They were beautiful. If only I could see that wolf one more time. I felt like I really needed to see him again. Either for the thrill of being so close to something that could kill me or the thrill of knowing I might get a chance to touch his fur and possibly become friends. The moment I saw him in the meadow I had wished so hard I could read minds like my father. Just to be able to see what he was thinking. This feeling of wanting to see that wolf again made me want to run out of the house and check the meadow. But it was close to midnight, I wasn't even tried. Charlie on the other hand was already sleeping like a baby on the couch and I didn't want to wake him. We had a long day out in Port Angeles, he had wanted to take me shopping for clothes but I refused because I had so much already. But I convinced him to buy some books, I told him how much I loved to read stories and write my own.  
I looked out the window and at the tree right in front of me. I thought maybe I could jump out into the tree and then land to the ground. Hopefully I wouldn't make too much noise to wake Charlie up. I slid the window open as quietly as possible then I stepped out onto the roof and jumped into the tree. I looked down and tried my hardest to make sure I landed softly and without any sound. I jumped down and ended up making part of a tree branch fall with me. I threw it to the side and ran toward the path that would lead me to the meadow. I loved the feeling of the night air hit my skin as I ran. I had nothing but shorts and a loose sweater on. My hair was down and blowing all around in the wind as I ran. I could already smell the scent of a wolf. But it wasn't him. It wasn't the wolf I had run into in the meadow. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a huge black wolf jump out at me. I was scared, and I hoped he was like the other wolf I had seen and just stand there and do nothing. Then out of nowhere I hear a growl. There was another wolf behind me. This one was a dark grey color, not as big as the black one but it was still pretty big. They all growled at once and jumped straight at me. I slid right under the black wolf before they could get at me. I ran as fast as I could to try to lose them. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would stop beating. I couldn't hear them chasing me so I guessed they decided not to hunt me down. I somehow ended up running all the way to Billy Blacks house. I saw him coming out of his little shack house with a women about his age. She looked sad, like she had been crying. I wanted to go up to Billy and ask him what was wrong with her. But I didn't feel close enough to ask about personal problems like that. So I waited till she had left so I could go up and talk to him. I looked at him as I walked out of the trees; he saw my face and started to smile with excitement. He was kind of like a second grandpa to me. I felt special whenever he'd smile at me. I guess he gets a lot of guests during the night since he didn't seem mad about me being there.  
"Well hey there Rene, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked as I ran up to hug him. "Yea well I wasn't really tired so I thought I'd go for a run. Somehow I ended up here. Charlie told me you lived a bit far but it didn't take me very long to get here." I said while following him back into his house. I looked around and felt a bit sad when I saw how small his home actually was. "So would you like anything to drink? Maybe a beer?" he said jokingly. "Um no thanks, I'm good." I laughed as I saw him put back the beer into the fridge. "So how's your visit with Charlie going so far?" he asked while wheeling himself to the living room. "Its going great, we went to Port Angeles earlier today, he bought me some books and we had dinner at this restaurant my mom had mentioned she went to with my dad when she was younger." "Well that sounds great. If you don't mind could you try to remind Charlie to come over tomorrow so we can go fishing? You can come too if you'd like." He said with a big smile. "I'd love to come, I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up in the morning." I said excitedly. I'd never really gone fishing but it sounded like it would be a fun experience and good chance to learn more about Billy and his family. I really wanted to ask him if he'd seen any wolfs around here too but I thought maybe he'd think I was insane. "Well I think I should go now, it's pretty late and I know you need your sleep." I said to Billy. He wheeled himself toward the door and opened it. "Well see you tomorrow or later today I guess." He said with a laugh. "Okay bye Billy" I said running out into the trees. I could hear him yell out a bye as he shuts his door. I was really hoping to have stayed a bit longer but I knew he needed his rest.  
I started to worry about the wolves. Would they still be out there waiting for me? I sure hoped they weren't. I ran past the meadow, I could still smell them but it wasn't as strong as it was when they were there. They had left. I felt relief run down my face when I had gotten back to the house. I tried to climb the tree to get back into my room but the branch that broke off earlier was what made it easy to climb it. Now it was kind of hard to get up there without slipping. I had made it up to the tree and nearly flew through the window. I hoped I didn't make too much noise; I didn't want to wake Charlie. I turned to look at my computer on the desk. I had a few emails from mom and dad. It was almost 2 in the morning. I didn't want to reply to them cause then they would think I stay up all night on the internet while I'm here. I still didn't feel tired enough to sleep. I thought maybe I'd stay up and fix up my room or something. Then I looked in the mirror and saw leaves and twigs in my hair. My clothes had some rips and tears. I could see some small scratches on my belly that were already healing. I was covered in sweat from all the fear and running and decided to take a bath to relax myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Forever  
**Jacob's POV**_  
_It's been a few days now since we've moved here to Vancouver. We like it here and it's a very welcoming place. Embry and his imprint have been talking on the phone none stop. She still hasn't told him about how she's engaged. I don't think she's going to leave her fiancé for Embry just yet. But I do think Embry is going to try hard to fight for her once he knows about their engagement. I'm just hoping he doesn't hurt himself when he finds out.  
Leah has been acting all bitchy about Embry having imprinted on someone. We all knew she had a thing for him for a while. If we couldn't read each other's minds when we were wolfs then we wouldn't have ever found out. Embry felt bad for her, we all felt bad. We still had no idea if she could imprint or not. It was said in our legends of the Quileute tribe that imprinting on someone was very rare. So far we'd seen three of our friend's imprint, so it wasn't as rare as they said. Sometimes I wished I would imprint on someone. Just to have that joy of knowing my soul mate and who I would spend the rest of my life with. That one person I would risk my life for again and again. Yet there was a chance I would never imprint. Thinking about all this was making me sick.  
The guys were out trying to find something interesting to do and I was stuck here at the house with Leah. I felt like going with them but Seth asked me to stay and keep an eye on her cause he thought she might do something stupid. I knew if I had left she would probably call Embry's imprint and tell her to back off, or maybe she'd even leave and go stalk her. Leah walked into the living room and sits right next to me on the couch. "What's up Jake? Why didn't you leave with the rest of the pack?" I didn't want to tell her I was there to watch her. So I lied. "I just wasn't up for anything today, felt like staying in." "Yeah right Jake." She said while she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going to go out for a run. Howl if you need me." she walked out the back door and I heard her phase. I didn't go after her because I knew she just wanted to be alone. It was still pretty early and I had nothing to do. I decided that I was going to call my dad for the first time in years since I ran away. _Ring… ring… ring… ring… You have reached Billy Black I'm not here at the moment I'm probably out fishing plz leave a message after the beep. BEEP… _He didn't answer; I guess he must be out fishing. I had really wished at that moment that I had given him a cell phone. I missed talking to him. I'd get to see him in a few days but I'd have to keep my distance. I didn't want him trying to convince me to stay home. I don't want to go back to that place. It has too many memories of the one person I loved the most. Sure most of the memories were good, but there's a bad one that really hurt me and makes me want to stay away. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Racing up to the Cullen's house. I had been listening in on Seth's thoughts as he'd been keeping watch on them. I heard him say he saw Edward bite Bella. I knew what that had meant. He was changing her like she had asked him. When I had gotten to their house Seth was still was still watching. He said I shouldn't look, that I didn't want to see what was happening. Then I had heard Sam's orders to come back to the reserve. He didn't want us here near her while this was happening. He thought she'd change quickly and would want to hurt us as soon as she was fully changed. I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay and see her. But then I felt this horrible anger at Edward for having giving in to what she wanted. I wanted to rip his head off and burn him into ashes. I knew if I did that then maybe Bella would go after me and I'd be dead. So I then thought that I'd just run away from her, from this, from everything. And that's how I ended up living with the pack in Alaska and now here in Canada.  
"Hey Jake we're back." Embry said as he walked in. "Why so early?" I asked, then turning to the door as I saw Embry's imprint Tranquilla walk in. I was in shock that she was even with him. I noticed there wasn't a ring on her finger anymore. Either she hid it from Embry or the engagement was off. I wanted to ask but I didn't want her asking me how I knew about it. It turned out that it was only Embry and his imprint that were back. The other guys ran into Leah while she was on her run and decided to join her. After he had explained to me where the guys were he introduced me to his imprint. She seemed very happy being next to Embry. We all sat down in the living room and started to get to know each other. Tranquilla said she just moved from Monterrey, Mexico. She said she had been living in the states with some of her family because her parents had passed away when she was just a little girl. She said that when she had turned 18 she decided to go back to Mexico to get to know her parents a little better by talking to her grandparents. While she was there her grandparents on both sides were driving to meet her at the airport and got hit by a huge car which caused them to turn over in the car and get hit by several others. They all had passed away on the way to the hospital. That's when she decided to just leave because she couldn't take the pain of not having known her parents better. She said she had felt so horrible that she didn't want to return back to her family in the states and that's when she had chosen to move here. She then started to explain to me and Embry how she had met this guy here who was from the same part of Mexico she was. The turns out that his parents had been very good friends with her parents before she had been born. They had not yet heard of their passing and when she told them they cried for days. She said she had grown close to their son and he had proposed to her just two months after they had met. That they hadn't even been going out or anything, one day he just came up to her with the ring. With his parents right there next her she didn't want to upset them even more so she had said yes to him. I looked over to Embry as she had told us about the engagement, he looked really mad like he wanted to hit something. She then held his hand and rubbed it to calm him down. I knew she was perfect for him; she could help him control his anger. It turned out she had already explained this Embry and she was only repeating it for me. She told me that the day she had seen us at the restaurant was the day she told him she didn't want to marry him. That as soon as they left she took him to a secluded place in town and told him how she was feeling. She said he took it pretty hard that he had yanked the ring back off of her finger and drove off and left her there alone to walk home. I felt bad for her. I really did want Embry to go after the guy and hurt him for doing that. Even though she had been leading him on he shouldn't have put his hands on her. After talking for a while Embry got up to go to the kitchen and get some snacks for us. After he had left the room Tranquilla turned to me and whispered. "You know him better than I do, do you think he really likes me? Or is he just trying to get me in bed?" I looked at her laughed as I answered her question. "Well from what I see he really likes you a lot. He hasn't stopped talking about you since he'd seen you at the restaurant. I don't think he'll be trying to get you in bed till after you tell him your okay with it." "Oh… so he really likes me?" she says with a wide smile. "Yeah he does, he really likes you, more than you'll ever know. He's told me he wants to ask you out but he said he was scared of you saying no." I turned to the kitchen to make sure he couldn't hear me. But he probably did. I didn't care; it would probably make him more confident about asking her out. He came back into the room before she could say anything back. I saw her blush and I laughed when I saw Embry blushing too. I was really starting to wish I would imprint on someone. Maybe someday in the future I'd find my special girl.  
It had been three days since I had called my dad Billy, he hadn't called me back since he didn't recognize the number and I didn't want to leave a message. We were all planning to go back to Forks for our little visit. We thought we'd go to Forks every two weeks. Quil was very excited to be able to see Claire more often. We told him he could speak to her for a day or two just as long as she didn't tell anyone who she was with. Whenever we'd go to Forks and we'd see Claire and she'd seem very sad and once we even heard her talk to herself asking what she could have done to make Quil leave. It had broken his heart knowing she thought he didn't care for her anymore. He said when he would see her that he was finally going to tell her about the imprint and how he's a shifter. Even though Claire was still young and everyone thought Quil should wait I knew he had to tell her soon before she would give up on him. In our legends and laws it's said that shifters are only allowed to tell their imprint about being shifters. They aren't allowed to tell their parents or friends unless they were shifters or already knew that the legends were true.  
My father Billy wasn't a shifter but he knew from having seen others shift before I was born. When I first started to shift I didn't want to be what I was. I couldn't accept the fact that this was meant to be. That's why when I first started out I didn't want to be alpha and why Sam took over. It took me a few years to except what I was. There are still days that I would wish I was normal, completely human. I'm still proud to be what I am even though I didn't get a choice. I have my pack with me and they're just like brothers and even Leah she's just like a sister to me. We're all family we protect each other and each other's family, friends, and most importantly each other's imprints. If I knew that Claire was in danger and Quil couldn't get to her I would try my hardest to save her and I know he would do the same for me if I had an imprint. Now I would have to look out for Embry's imprint as well. I don't mind helping protect them as long as it doesn't bother them if I'm around them when they aren't. They know I would never try anything, not just because they might be too young or something but because it would be wrong and they would also tear me to pieces once they'd find out.  
I wonder if Embry will be telling his imprint about him being a shifter. I'll have to talk to him about it after she leaves, if she ever leaves. She said she had been staying with her ex-fiancé while they were engaged but since she left him she had been staying in a hotel room. I knew maybe Embry would want to bring her in with us, I'd be ok with it but I'd worry about Leah and how she would take it. Embry must have already asked her if she wanted to stay with us for a while because after we were done talking Embry came back in with a big purple bag with Tranquilla's name on it. I saw him go into one of the rooms with her and then he came out. "Hey Jake I hope you don't mind but I asked her to stay with us for a while. I can't stand to see her living in that hotel room." "That's ok with me dude. But you got to worry about Leah. This is her house. I don't think she would like you bringing in another girl here especially if she's not in on our secret. It's going to be hard to hide it from her while she's here. You're going to have to find a way to tell her that doesn't freak her out." I said to him while getting up to walk to my room. Turns out he was letting her share our room. Seth and Leah shared a room and Quil, Embry and I shared the second room. There was a third room in the house but Leah never let us go in. we had heard rumors back in La Push that she was going to have a baby with Sam but that when he started to shift he ran off scared and the stress caused her to lose the baby. Maybe that was the baby's nursery and going in there would bring bad memories.  
**Renesmee's POV  
**I'd spent most of the week with Charlie and Billy fishing out on this lake. I was having fun but it started to get a bit boring after we had caught so many fish and we would just put them back. I needed a bit more excitement than this.  
I've noticed that the few times I'd been to Billy's house with Charlie that there was this small group of very tall tan muscular men. The tallest one would sometimes give me this weird look, not a flirty look but a look that meant he didn't seem to like me. I didn't know why he wouldn't like me. I had asked Billy who they were and why they would stare at me like that but he never said anything to me about it with Charlie around. He said if I wanted to know that I should ask him later when Charlie weren't around. I thought maybe it was something bad. Maybe they were gang members and if Charlie found out that he would arrest them. They looked like they probably used steroid because Billy had said some of them were still in their teen years. They all looked like they were over 24. It was hard to believe that some were younger than me. They were so tall and they all had the same tattoo on their shoulder. I couldn't ever get close enough to see what it was but I was sure it was a symbol of their tribe. I felt like learning more about them. Billy had told me his son Jacob use to be friends with them, that there were a few others that would hang out with them as well but that they had all ran off somewhere. He said he hadn't seen his son in over 10 years. He had no idea where he was or if he was still alive. I felt bad for him, and it had made me want to go out and look for his son. He was so alone in his house. He had no one there to watch over him except a few women of the tribe that would visit from time to time.  
I decided that since I was going to spend a bit more time there in La Push with Billy and Charlie that I would at least learn about their tribe and legends. I met Billy's friend who was considered the tribe elder. He knew all the stories and legends and he told me he would share them with me as long as I would not say anything to offend him or anyone else in the tribe. I didn't know what he had meant by offending someone. I guessed maybe their legends were like their own version of bible stories. He told me a story about how some of the men of their tribe use to shift into big wolves. It got me thinking about how I had seen all those wolves out in the forest. He said that the gene to shift had been passed down to many of the men that live in the tribe today but that many aren't able to shift. He said that the legends are just tales they tell to keep the history of their tribe alive. He told me how my ancestors had made a treaty with some of the shifters. That they knew what my family was. They wanted them nowhere near their women and children. He said that they were not allowed to step foot on their land for any reason at all. But years later they made an exception because of my mother and my grandpa Carlisle. I started to wonder if he really believed the tales of my ancestors and if he did, then did he know about me. I pushed that thought to the back of my head when he asked me if I was ok. He thought he had offended me by talking about my family. I was nowhere near offended. He said he would tell me more of the legends another time because he had to go somewhere to check up on a few things.  
It was still early and it was a Friday Charlie would be out on patrol right now so I thought why not go for a run. I walked around La Push for a while until I got to a trial. I hadn't seen it before so I thought I'd walk down it and see where it would take me. It was a pretty long trail and it just leads me to a cliff over 1st beach in La Push. I remember my mom having told me about when she cliff dived once. She said it was one of the scariest experiences she ever had as a human. I guess she didn't count when she had given birth to me. I started to think about diving into the water. It was summer but it was pretty cold here so I wasn't too sure if I should. I looked over the cliff and nearly slipped. I was just too scared to even try to jump. So I left and walked back up the trail. I was walking back through the reservation when I saw this young girl hanging out with what looked like to be one of those guys in that 'gang'. I hadn't seen this guy yet but he looked like he would fit in pretty good with them. I wondered what that girl would be doing with a guy his size. I tried to listen in on their conversation without being suspicious. They had walked behind one of the trees to talk in private. But I could still hear them. He was telling her something about how he had to leave with his friend. I was shocked when he said Jacob's name. I wanted to go tell Billy about what I heard but I didn't know enough of the story to say anything. I ran off when I heard Jacobs name but I think I should have stayed and listened more.  
I still wanted to go for that run but after having heard Billy's son might be in town with his friend I wanted to go look for him. I didn't know anything about Jacob other than him liking cars and motorcycles. I had been to Billy's garage and had seen a motorcycle there similar to the one my mom had back home with Charlie. Billy did say they had known each other and were good friends until my dad came along. I wondered what made him want to stop talking to her. Maybe if he knew about my father's family then maybe that's why he had left. Billy did say he had left right after I was born. He said he hadn't even met me before he left but that someone had told him something horrible had happened to my mother and it must have upset him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Meet  
**Renesmee's POV**  
As I was walking through the forest I could smell the wolves. I wasn't too scared anymore. I ran anyways because I was in a rush to find Billy's son. I hadn't seen any pictures of him but I knew he'd have pretty much the same scent as his father so I'd just look for his scent. I walked out from the trees and was on an empty road. I walked down toward the way to town. I had gotten to this thrift store when I had smelled a very similar scent to Billy's. I walked in and headed toward the back to start looking. I saw this tall figure looking through the clothes rack. I was sure he wouldn't find anything here in his size. He was so tall and wide. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had a similar tan on him like the guys back at the reservation. I walked over to the clothes rack and started to look through them until I got close enough to him to see his face. I jumped back a little when I looked at his face. He was staring at me, and he was smiling. He looked like he wanted to laugh at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. It felt like I was glued to him. He walked over toward me and put his hand out for me to shake it. I grabbed it and almost fell into more shock when his hand felt like he was having an insane fever. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. May I ask your name?" my mouth literally dropped when I heard his name. I'd found him, I'd found Billy's son. I was still holding on to his hand when I realized I still hadn't told him my name. "Nice to meet you Jacob, my names Renesmee, but you can call me Rene." I could barely get my name out. I quickly let his hand go and shoved it into my pocket. "So what brings you to this lovely high end boutique?" he asked jokingly. I thought it was funny how he tried to make me laugh with something like that. I didn't know what I was going to say. I couldn't say 'oh I was looking for you; I smelled your scent and just walked in and got lucky.' I had to think of something quick. "Umm I was just looking for..." I reached out to the rack and grabbed a jersey with a few holes. "I was looking for new pajamas." I saw him smile and start laughing. I was hoping he knew I was joking. "Well it was nice meeting you Rene, but I've got to get going. Hopefully we run into each other again. Maybe in the forest or something." He said while he walked away. I saw him wink and I felt like I was going to melt. I touched myself and realized I had been blushing the entire time. I was so embarrassed. He must think I'm crazy. I wonder what he had meant by maybe running into each other in the forest. Maybe he was a hiker and liked to camp. Maybe he'd seen me walking on the trails near La Push. But if he did then why didn't I smell him or hear his heartbeat? The moment he walked out I the door I realized I should have ask him if he'd come with me to see Billy. I ran out of the store as quick as I could but he was already gone.  
**Jacob's POV  
**_a few hours earlier_  
we'd just gotten back into town when Quil raced off to La Push so he could see Claire. We'd brought Embry's imprint with us because he didn't want to leave her all alone back at the house with Leah. Seth and Quil had chosen to run here while Embry and I drove here with his imprint. Embry decided to show his girl around the town of Forks. Seth and I decided to go look around at the shops for clothes. We needed to buy more shorts and stuff because every time we'd shift we'd have to carry our clothes with us. They so far had been getting less wear able each time we'd shift. We tried not to shift with our clothes on but there were times where we couldn't wait. We'd had split up after 2 hours looking around. He wanted to stay back at this sporting goods place and I really wanted to find us something to wear. I landed in some thrift store that looked promising. The place was pretty much empty other than the one cashier sitting here half asleep. I started rummaging through the racks. Everything looked good and was a good price but I didn't find a thing that would fit any of us. Maybe a few tops for Leah but she really did need anything. There were a couple of shorts in Seth's size since he was a bit smaller than the rest of us. I grabbed them and checked them out and noticed a few rips and tears toward the back. I put them back on the rack when I had heard the door open. I felt some looking at me. I didn't want to turn around to see who it was. I felt them walk closer toward the clothes rack where I was. I felt her eyes on me. I looked down at her when she wasn't looking. I couldn't help but smile she was so beautiful. I felt weak for some reason. It felt good, I felt oddly safe. Then she turned up to look at me and that's when I realized I had just imprinted on her. She was also the girl I had seen in the meadow the other week. She looked so different. She looked much taller and very much less afraid. I could hear her heart beat fast as she looked into my eyes. I decided I would introduce myself. I walked closer to her and put my hand out. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. May I ask your name?" she grabbed my hand and shook it. I saw her face go into shock. I guess she noticed how 'hot' I was. She looked kind of nervous. She must have been in serious shock because she still hadn't told me her name and she was still holding my hand. I loved the way her soft hand held mine. I could already feel the love I had for her. It was strange like it just came out of nowhere. I saw her try to talk; it looked like she was having a little trouble. "Nice to meet you Jacob, my names Renesmee, but you can call me Rene." Her name was a bit odd yet familiar. It was still a very beautiful name. "So what brings you to this lovely high end boutique?" I wanted to see her smile or laugh so I had to say something silly. "Umm I was just looking for..." she reached out to the rack and grabbed a random shirt. "I was looking for new pajamas." It was kind of funny how she tried to make me laugh. I smiled at her. It was getting a bit late and I needed to go find the guys so we could go get a hotel room for the night. I hated having to tell her I had to leave but I needed to. "Well it was nice meeting you Rene, but I've got to get going. Hopefully we run into each other again. Maybe in the forest or something." I winked at her hoping she would notice what I had said. I walked out of the store without looking back. I as soon I was out of the door I ran to the alley nearby. I heard her run out of the store and look around. I bet she was looking for me. It got me all excited thinking she wanted to see me again. All I knew is I want to see her again. I wanted to sneak up behind her and give her a hug. But I would probably freak her out a little. Maybe I could just follow her home, just to know where she lived so I could visit her before I left. But when I looked out on the street she was gone. I wonder where she could have gone so fast. I looked down at my hand smelled it. It had the scent of a young girl who liked fruity perfume but then it had an odd scent coming after it. It smelled like a bloodsucker. I growled silently and nearly fell to ground. Was she a bloodsucker? If she was then why would I have imprinted on her. Is it even possible to imprint on a bloodsucker. And is it even possible for them to have a heartbeat? There was no one I could ask about this. The only person I knew that would know is my dad. I didn't want to have to risk the chance of Sam trying to keep me here just because I had a few questions for my dad. Maybe I could just call him on the phone. But what would happen if he didn't answer. I'd have to keep calling or actually go see him. I think I'll tell the guys first before I go telling Billy about this. I found Seth eating at a fast food joint and nearly had to drag him away from his food. "What was that for?" he said in a sad angry voice. "Dude I think I imprinted." "Seriously? This means I'm the last one. No fair. Who's the lucky girl?" he asked swallowing the rest of his food. "Remember a couple weeks ago when I'd seen that girl in the meadow? Well it's her I imprinted on her." "Really? But didn't you think she was a bloodsucker?" "Yeah man, she had the scent of one too, but she's got a heartbeat I know she does. I could hear it when we were talking earlier." I paced around thinking about what he might say after he'd heard what I had told him. "Well the only way to find out is to ask her." I had no idea whether or not to ask her. It was kind of a good idea but then also a bad one. "Well Seth don't you think it'd be very weird to ask her if she's a blood sucking vampire? Sure it's the easiest way to find out but I think it would be kind of rude especially if she's not a blood sucker." I tried to say it all in a calm voice but it came out sound very angry. Seth looked scared like I would hit him or something. "Come on Seth lets just go. We need to find Embry and Quil so I can talk to them about this." We walked over into the woods and phased so we could see if they were in wolf form. Quil was already headed our way once we started to hear his thoughts. Embry was probably with his imprint somewhere and we'd need to look for him as humans. Over and hour later we'd found him and asked him to leave Tranquilla somewhere safe where she'd be too distracted to listen to our talking. We thought we'd just go into a movie theatre. We left her sitting in the back row while we told her we were going to get popcorn. When we got to the hall I started to tell the Quil and Embry that I had imprinted. They told me I should go talk to Billy about this so he would tell me what the right thing to do was. I thought I'd just call and see if he was home, he answered the phone but I was too scared to speak. I told the guys to stay with Tranquilla to see the rest of the movie while I went to talk to my dad.  
I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I got to the end of the trees where they hit my backyard. I walked past the garage where I saw my old bike. I missed riding it so much but there was no time for memories. I walked up to the front door. I stood there quietly because I had heard some talking. I heard two heart beats coming from the living room. It was probably Charlie; he always came to visit my dad on his days off. I knocked on the door and a waited a few seconds. The person who I saw open the door wasn't who I had expected. It was Renesmee. What was she doing here with my dad? Did she look up my address and came to look for me? I looked over her and saw my dad in his wheel chair drinking a beer. He had a big smile on his face and wheeled himself over to me. "Well it's nice to see you Jacob. Where have you been?" he asked. I bent down to give him a hug. "Hi dad. I've just been places." I said while looking at him then looking over to Renesmee. She was looking at my dad and she was smiling. I saw her look at me. She smiled even more; it made my heart skip a beat. I just wanted to run over to her and give her a hug. It hadn't been long since I had seen her but I missed her. "Well why don't you sit down so I can introduce you to this lovely lady." My dad said while pointing to Renesmee. I didn't want to tell him I had already met her but I knew she probably already had told him she'd seen me. "Well Jacob this is Renesmee Cullen, Charlie's granddaughter. She's here for the summer. Rene this is my son Jacob, the one I told you about that ran away." He said in a jokingly way. She hadn't told me her last name when I had met her. Maybe she didn't want me to know her last name or she probably just forgot to mention it. My heart started to hurt thinking she was probably Bella and Edward's daughter. Charlie didn't have any other kids so I knew she had to be Bella's. I was wondering how she could of given birth to her when she clearly looked like she was 18. Maybe she had given birth to her before she ever came to Forks. But then she would have had to have had her when she was like 10. That sounds completely impossible. Then I started to think maybe they adopted her. I wasn't too sure about vampires being able to have kids. But if she was their actual child then that would explain the bloodsucker scent. But not the heartbeat, I had so many questions. She looked at me and smiled. "Billy I already told you we'd met already." She said to my dad with a laugh. So she had told him about how we met earlier. I wonder if she had asked him anything about me. I also wondered if she knew about me… the other me. We sat there talking and catching up. I didn't say much to Billy about what I had been doing since I wasn't too sure Renesmee knew about the Wolf thing.  
"Well Billy I think I have to go home now." She said while getting up. It was getting late and I knew she would have to get home so Charlie wouldn't freak. He protective about Bella so I knew he had to be the same with Renesmee. "Why don't you walk her home Jacob? That way Charlie knows your back. He's been worried." I looked over at Renesmee and smiled at her. I walked over to her and she smiled up at me. "I would love to walk her home. If that's ok with her." I looked at Billy then back at her. She was still smiling. "That's fine with me. Let's go its already dark out." we walked out the house and I followed her toward the trees. I didn't know why she wanted to go through the forest. It would take longer to get there. "Wait here I'll be right back." I said as I ran to the garage. I grabbed my bike and walked over to her. "We'll get you home faster with this. And also if we take the road." I saw her look down at my bike. She looked kind of impressed even though I wasn't trying to impress her. She laughed as she grabbed the helmet I handed her. I sat down and she just stood there looking at the seat. "What's wrong?" I asked worried if she was scared. "Is there enough room for me to sit?" she said with a laugh. I laughed when I noticed there wasn't much room left. I was so huge that I almost didn't fit myself. "Just sit close to me and put your hands on my shoulders. And if you feel like you might fall off just put your arms around my waist." I thought about how it would be like to have her hold me tight. I had a huge smile on my face once she jumped on and immediately wrapped her arms around me. She squeezed me tight when I turned the bike on. It felt so good having her arms around me. I so wanted to turn around and give her a hug and maybe even a kiss. I didn't want to scare her by doing that. I knew if I made a move too soon she would feel awkward about it.  
When we got to the road I started to speed up faster. She held me tighter with each roar of my bike. I wanted to go fast as possible just to have her hold me tighter. We got closer to Forks when I decided to slow down. I wanted to take in the view of it all. I knew we were going to leave soon. I really didn't want to leave though. I wanted to stay here, with René. I knew she only had a couple months left here and I wanted to spend them with her. That's if she wanted to spend her summer with me. We were just a few miles away from Charlie's house when I pulled over to the side of the road. I thought we could walk the rest of the way. I didn't want Charlie getting mad at me for bringing her home on my motorcycle. I got off and she looked at me as she sat there. "Aren't you going to get off?" I asked giving her my hand to help her off. She took it and slowly got off the bike. "Sorry I thought we'd be riding your bike all the way home." She looked at me and I looked down to see I hadn't let go of her hand. I quickly let go and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Nope we're walking the rest of the way. I don't think Charlie would like hearing that you rode a motorcycle home." "Yeah you're right; he'd probably have a heart attack." As we walked down the road I looked up at the moon. There was a full moon tonight. It made me so happy that I wasn't the kind of wolf that changes with the site of a full moon. I looked over at her and she was skipping over the rocks. It was so cute. It was like watching a little girl. It made me think about what it might have been like if Edward and Bella had stayed in Forks to raise her here. I probably would have been around her more often to watch her grow up from a little adorable girl to this beautiful woman.  
I looked over to her as she jumped over a large branch. My heart stopped for a second thinking she might trip and hurt herself. Her mom was so clumsy when she was human it got me wondering if she is just as clumsy even though she is half vampire. I think she noticed the worried look on my face when she landed because she had asked me if I was feeling ok. I told her I was fine and asked her to walk a bit slower. That way she wouldn't fall too hard if she were to run and trip. Even though I would end up catching her before she would even hit the ground. We were in front of Charlie's police cruiser when I caught the scent of one of my pack members. They were probably looking for me. We walked up to the porch and stood in front of the door. I wasn't too sure if she had a key or not so I knocked on the door. "You didn't have to knock I have my own key. Grandpa Charlie left under the mat for me so I wouldn't get locked out if he wasn't home." She put the key in the lock and opened the door. We walked into the empty house, Charlie had gone out. I saw a note on the coffee table saying he wouldn't be back till morning. He had taken the night shift with another police officer and that they would be patrolling through town in one of the new police cruisers. I looked at Rene with a smile and handed her the note. I had a few crazy thoughts running through my head. I looked her up and down while she read the note. When I got back up to her face I realized she had finished reading the note and had noticed I was looking at her. She didn't have a smile on her face. I couldn't tell if it was cause of Charlie not being here or because she thought I was a pervert for looking at her body… there was a big knot in my stomach. "So I guess I'm going to be home alone tonight" she said with a sad look on her face. I was so relieved she wasn't upset about me staring at her, but I kind of felt bad about her being alone tonight. I was going to ask her if she wanted me to stay for the night to keep her safe but I knew Charlie wouldn't approve of it. Two 'teens' of the opposite sex spending the night together in the same room/house. That so wouldn't be ok with him or even Edward. Now that I think of it he's probably reading Rene's mind right now to see what she has been doing. Oh fuck what if he knows I'm back. What if he decides to come get her just so she won't be around me? He's never liked me not even after I backed off of Bella. Rene sat at the kitchen table and I walked over and sat next to her. She put her hands on the table and used one to hold her head up. I reached out and grabbed her free hand. I held it softly and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. She smiled up at me. "I was wondering if you could stay the night, you know to keep me company." I couldn't believe she was actually asking me to stay the night with her. I wasn't too sure if I should say yes or say no just because I didn't want her getting into any trouble if Charlie found me here with her. "Um don't you think Charlie would be kind of mad if I spent the night here with you?" "Well it's not like we're going to be sharing a bed, are we? You can sleep down here in the living room and I can be in upstairs in my room. Charlie knows you well enough to trust you anyways, I doubt that he get mad at you. And if he does then I'll just tell him you were trying to protect me because I was scared to be alone. Which I am scared to be alone. So will you stay here with me tonight?" she took her hands and held mine. I smiled at her, I couldn't help it, and she just made me feel like she really wanted me here. I just wanted to pick her up in my arms and give her a big kiss and tell her how I felt about her. I was so in love and I didn't even know it.  
I think one night here won't hurt anybody. I'll just stay until Charlie comes home. "Sure I'll stay the night." I told her with smile on my face. Her eyes lit up when I smiled. "So… I guess I'll just take the couch and you'll be up in your room. Hopefully Charlie doesn't mind me being here with you." "I doubt it, he trusts u completely, I know he does." She said while getting up and walking to the fridge. "So are you hungry?" she asked. I was kind of starving but I didn't want her to think I was pig so I let her answer her own question. "I don't know, are you hungry?" "Yeah I'm like dying, I haven't eaten in hours. What do you like?" I walked up to the fridge to take a look and saw how empty it was. All I saw was eggs, frozen steaks, fish (from Charlie's fishing trips at the lake), milk, soda, and what smelled like really old cheese. I doubt the cabinets would have anything better than this. I don't know how she stands it here with no food. But then again she might not even eat people food. "Ehh how about I order us a pizza, is that ok with you?" I asked while shutting the fridge door. "Sure as long as it's a meat lovers, I loovvvee my meat!" she said while grabbing the house phone and handing it to me. I didn't expect her to say that at all, I thought maybe she'd tell me to get a vegetarian pizza or something with pineapples. I dialed the number to the nearest pizza place in town that delivered and I ordered us a large meat lovers with a side of bread sticks and wings. They said it would be about 45 minutes to an hour to have the food ready and delivered. We decided to kill time by watching some TV. I hadn't really watched TV in a while since I was living mostly in the outdoors for the past few years. She put on this show called Friends. I remember it being on TV back when I first met Bella. This show was old back then and it's still aired. I guess people must really like it to have on air for so many years. We watched the episode where chandler saw Rachel naked and she tried to get back at him by seeing him naked. Then we watched the one where Joey dated Phoebes' twin sister. We were so distracted with the show that we had forgotten about the pizza. Mid commercial the doorbell rang and it was the pizza guy with our food. He charged me about 20 dollars, I took the food and set it on the table for us to eat. We didn't say a word to each other the entire time. We just kept stuffing our faces with all the food. Before we knew it all the pizza and bread sticks were gone and there were only chicken bones left. We had eaten straight from the box so there were no dishes to clean just garbage to throw out. I took the pizza box and opened the back door to go throw it out. After throwing the box into the trash I turned around and was shocked to find Rene standing there. "Holy s**t! Rene you scared me." "Sorry I didn't mean too, I was just following you around. I'm getting kind of tired it think I might go to bed in a bit. Do you want me to get you some blankets and pillows so you can sleep on the couch or do you want me to get you a sleeping bag so you can be in my room with me?" I thought she was crazy she asked me if I wanted to spend the night in HER room. Sure she said on the floor with a sleeping bag but still. That's a little odd how she wants me so close to her at night when we just met today. "Um I think it would be best if I stayed in the living room for tonight." "Ok if you say so. Maybe I'll just get myself a sleeping bag and join you down stairs. I'm kind of a scared to sleep alone. I'm so use to having Charlie or my parents right down the hall." Wow either she really is scared or she's just saying that to get to stay near me tonight. I hope I don't get any "ideas" tonight. I've got to keep my mind on how Edward and Bella would feel about this sort of thing. And I mean me being with her not just sleeping in the same room if you know what I mean. She came down stairs with her sleeping bag, some pillows and blankets. I noticed she had changed into some pajamas. She looked so adorable. I had to try and keep my mind off of her until morning. I quickly fell asleep not realizing if she had also fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dream

**Rene's POV  
**it was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Except a quick flash coming from behind me. I turned around to find Jacob on his bike racing toward me. He zoomed past me and that's when I realized he was after something else. He stood on his bike while it was still running and he jumped into the air changed into a wolf. The very same wolf I had seen in the meadow. He landed on the ground racing up onto a mountain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The sun raised and shined onto the mountain and I saw something glimmer. It was a figure standing next to Jacob. I could barely make out the face so I walked closer. Jacob pounced at the figure and they fell to the ground. I could now see the face of that person that glimmered in the sunlight. It was my father Edward. He looked mad. I ran up to the mountain to try and get Jacob off of him. "Jake please stop! Stop hurting my dad!" Jacob turned around and looked at me back in his human form. All of a sudden we were alone in an empty room. He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. He stroked my cheek as we gazed into each other's eyes. Then the room got dark, the sunlight was gone but I could still see everything around us. Jacob had let go of my face. I could feel the ground move around us. The floor collapsed underneath us and it went dark.  
I woke up breathing rapidly, covered in sweat and tears streaming down my face. I didn't understand my dream, what did it mean. Does it mean the legends of Jacob's tribe are true? Is Jacob a wolf? Was he one of the wolves I'd seen in the forest? I had so many questions but I didn't know if and when I should ask them. I had also known my dad didn't get along with him so well after hearing stories about when he'd been friends with my mom. I wasn't too sure why my dad didn't like him no one ever told me why. I just knew they hadn't got along too well. I was also kind of confused about when he and my parents had known each other. Jacob said he was 18; he would have had to known my parents when he was 8 years old. But if the legends of Quileute tribe were true then he was a shifter hadn't been aging since then.  
I looked around the room to see if he was still here. He was gone. The couch was fixed and the pillows and blankets were folded and set nicely on the table. He had left. Maybe Charlie had come home early and asked him to leave. Or maybe he just left because he needed to be somewhere. I noticed he had left a note on the table.

'_Rene I'm sorry but I had to leave around 5, I needed to go meet up with some of my friends. I hadn't got the chance to tell them I would be spending the night with you. I didn't want them to worry about me so I had to leave. I'll be in town for a couple more days maybe a week. If you'd like to hangout again while I'm still here just call Billy and then I'll get back to you. Or maybe I'll just come by to see you later today. But anyways I'm sorry I had to leave, I had a great time hanging out with you.' _

_XOXO -Jacob._

Damn why did he have to leave? I wanted to ask him so many things. I wanted to know if he knew what I was. Of course he knows what my parents are since that's the reason he had run away in the first place but did he know I was just like them. I also wanted to know more of the Quileute legends. I hadn't had the chance to go talk to their tribes elder again so I still had many things to ask. I really can't wait for him to come over again. Then again I'm not too sure I should go over there. What if he's still busy with his friends? What if he's run off again? All I know is that I NEED to see him again. I don't know why. I feel like I have this very strong connection with him that makes me want to be with him. Why do I feel this way? I lay down on the couch and I could smell his scent all over it. It was the most wonderful scent ever.


	7. Chapter 7 Thanks again to Readaholic187

Jacob's POV: 4:30a.m

I wake up to a big howl outside. I know it's probably Seth. I ran outside and walked over to the tree next the house. Seth jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet.  
"Hey Jake where have you been? Billy said you had left to drop off this chick Rene. Is she really Bella's daughter?"  
"yeah well let me explain. This might take a while." I sat down under the tree and start to explain to him why I had been here, and that Rene is Bella's daughter. More importantly Edward's daughter. I also told him that she probably doesn't know that I'm a shape shifter or that I know about her being a blood sucker or half human or whatever she might be. I got up off the ground and started to walk over to the door with Seth following. "Jake do you think you've imprinted on her?" he asked with a curious look on his face. "I don't know Seth, I think I might have, but is it even possible to imprint on a bloodsucker?"  
"maybe it is, you know there's still a lot of things we don't know about this imprinting thing. You know how Quil had imprinted on a little girl? That came as a surprise to all of us, you imprinting on a bloodsucker probably won't be such a big deal."  
"You're right. I think we should go talk to my dad about this. Let me just go in and leave her a note so she doesn't worry about me when she wakes up." I walk back into the house and look for a piece of paper and a pencil. I write her a quick note explaining to her why I left and that I'll still be in town. I fix the couch and fold the blankets and leave the note on the coffee table next to where she was sleeping. I could hear her breathing, I stood there and looked at her for a few seconds and then turned back to head out the door.  
Seth and I run into the trees and shift to our wolf forms and race each other back to my house to talk with my dad. When we got there that's when I realized it was almost 5:30 in the morning so he would still be asleep. We decided to go over to the hotel where Quil, Leah, Embry and his imprint were staying at. Once we got there I quickly noticed that Claire was there with Quil. They were sitting on the couch all cuddled up drinking coffee. Leah was in the bathroom showering, while Embry and Tranquila were sleeping on the bed. I asked Quil and Seth to come outside into the hall with me so we could talk.  
"Quil, I've gotta ask you something. I'm not too sure if you'd know anything about this but, do you think it could be possible to imprint on, uh... on a bloodsucker?" Quil looked at me as if he was gonna throw up. It's a similar reaction we all had when he first imprinted on Claire when she was a toddler.  
"I'm not too sure if it is possible but I think it is. Don't tell me you've imprinted on that chick from the meadow? Are you sure she's a bloodsucker?" I turn and look at him with a stern look.  
"Yeah she's a bloodsucker, shes Bella and Edwards daughter. I have no idea if I've imprinted on her, but i had this weird feeling when I first saw her and the last time i saw her too." he looks at me and smiles and puts his hand over his chest.  
" Well if you have any feeling like never wanting to leave her alone and unprotected. Wanting to stay by her side and hold her when she's scared. wanting to be anything she needs or wants at any time, like a best friend, a boyfriend, anything. then you've imprinted on her."  
I'd leaned on the wall and slipped down to the floor. I was in complete shock. I had imprinted on a blooksucker, and not just any bloodsucker, Edwards daughter. I wonder if he's reading her mind and has seen us hanging out. I also wondered if he could even read her mind since he couldn't read Bella's. Seth puts his hand out at me to help me get up off the floor and we walk back into the room.  
"Jake, are you going to tell everyone about this?" asked Quil while he sat down on the couch with Claire. "Tell everyone what?" Claire asked while looking at Quil with a curious face. "Yeah, what are you going to tell us?" asked Leah as she walked out of the bathroom in her towel.  
"Umm I think I should wait till everyone is awake and when Tranquila is in on our little pack secret too. I kinda want to tell everyone at once so I don't have to repeat myself all over again." I walk over to the window to check the weather. it's just the normal everyday Fork's weather. "hey jake I guess Embry didn't tell you yet" said Seth as he walked over to where I was. "Tell me what?" I asked. "Well he told Tranquila about the imprint thing and the wolf pack secret. he told her about it last night when me, Quil, Claire and them were out at La Push. She took it really well. She said she'd heard legends about her ancestors from where she was born and that most of those legends were also true so she wasnt too shocked about it all."  
"Wow, that's great for him. I guess I'll be telling you guys everything once they wake up. I really wanted to talk to Billy about this before telling you guys but I cant wait."  
7:30a.m  
I can't wait any longer I need to tell Embry about this. I need his opinion about this. I feel like this isn't right, that im probably just feeling these feelings cause I want to have that special girl in my life already. I go over to the bed and try to wake Embry so i can talk with him.  
he opens his eyes and looks at me. "hey Embry, get up I need to talk to you about something."  
he gets up and sits on the bed. "sure jake what is it?"  
"well Embry, remember back in the meadow? when I saw that girl. well I ran into her yesterday in a thrift store and then again back at my dad's house."  
He looks at me confused. "I remember her, the bloodsucker with a heart beat. so what about her? why was she at Billy's?"  
"well she was there visiting my dad. Shes in town for the summer because she wanted to come get to know her Grandfather Charlie and she so happened to become good friends with my dad while she was here." Embry looks even more confused but I bet he's putting the pieces together. "wait, are you saying that the blood sucker is Charlies granddaughter? but doesn't he only have one kid? and isn't that Bella? whoa wait... this means that girl is Bella's daughter. I had no idea bloodsuckers could have kids." I look at him and see his face get filled with anger, I don't know why he still has such a huge problem with the Cullens. Sure I was still pretty ** about Edward giving into what Bella wanted but I would have to live with it since she's been what she is for 10 years now.  
"Embry, her name is Renesme, but she likes Rene. the reason I brought her up was because, I thought maybe, that I had imprinted on her." he face feels with more anger and he growls at me. that's when he rips his shirt off and Tranquila tries to calm him down by holding on to his hand. I back away to the other side of the room.  
"JACOB! How can you possibly imprint on one of those horribly disgusting bloodsuckers!? Especially a CULLEN! Have you forgotten why you ran off to Alaska? and why we followed you? I know we're all suppose to be respectful to one another's imprint but this I cant take. I cant try to befriend the daughter of the man who caused you so much pain that we all had to leave our home here on the reservation? Do you know what could happen if Sam ends up hearing about this? he might not ever let us come back home to visit again! Please Jacob, for the pack try to find a way to keep your feelings from her until we leave to go back to Vancouver. but while we're here can you please stay away from her. we cant risk Sam seeing you with her. Who knows what he'll do when he finds out she's a bloodsucker." he lays back down in bed and Tranquila still trying to calm him down.  
my heart was hurting. knowing i would have to stay away from her for the rest of the time i'm here. but once we leave and she's out of Forks i could go out and look for her to be with her. "Okay Embry, I understand. I'll do anything to protect our pack and protect her while we're here. But once we're outta here then I'm going to come looking for her and no one can stop me."

* * *

**Thanks to one of my Fabulous readers :) Readaholic187 they somehow got my chapter 7 and sent it to me :) I can't thank them enough :) 3 thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

ALONE**  
Rene's POV  
**  
It's been days since I've heard from Jacob. I've talked to his dad Billy a few times and he's said Jacob was never home when I'd call for him. I'm worried about him. i wonder if he's ok. Or if he's still in town. I wonder if his dad told him what I was and that's why he hasn't come back to see me. I know we've only known each other for less than a week but I could feel something for him, something more than what I felt for last boyfriend. when we had hung out I felt safe and protected. like no matter what happened he would be there to save me. I want him. I miss him... I love him. Omg I can't believe I'm saying this but I really do love him.  
the past couple days I've sat by the phone just waiting for his call. I didn't want to go out anywhere if he came to look for me or if he called or something. Charlie said that he had done this to Bella once before. that he out of nowhere started to ignore her, never took her calls or come to see her. But in the end they became friends again. So maybe that's whats happening with me and Jacob now. I just hope we become more than friends.  
"Rene just face it, he's not gonna call you any time soon. Why don't you go out? I'll take you to the movies or the mall or something. I can drop you off give you some money and you can go and enjoy yourself." Charlie said as he took a sip from his coffee mug mom got him for his birthday.  
"Grandpa Charlie, do you know what its like to go out to the movies alone? I'd rather just stay home and watch TV." I said to him while I grabbed a cup of coffee for myself.  
"Maybe you could make some friends while you're here. wait a minute I know someone you can hang out with. Shes a few years younger than you but she has the same personality as you. You'll have lots of fun with her. Let me go make a call. Don't make any excuses I want you to go out and have some fun." he walked to the phone on the wall and started to dial some numbers. I wonder who he was going to call. gosh I hope it's not that ten-year old from down the street.  
_"hey there Billy its Charlie. I was calling to ask you about one of those young girls from your reservation. I think her names Claire. I was wondering if you could talk to her and see if she would want to hang out with Rene this afternoon... yeah well she's been home these past couple days waiting for Jacob to call her and I think if I don't get her out of the house soon that she'll just bore herself to death waiting on him... oh well alright, I'll drop off Rene on 1st beach, just tell Claire to meet her there... yeah sure I'll be sure to bring my fishing pole. I'll see you later Billy... alright you too. Bye."  
_he turned to look at me as he hung up the phone. "now I know you don't know her but I'm pretty sure you'll get along just fine. now go get ready he said she'd meet you on 1st beach at La push in an hour and a half."  
"but Charlie what are we gonna do on the beach its freezing cold out here." he comes up to me shaking some keys toward me. they look familiar. I jump up and scream. "OMG! Charlie are these my keys?"  
"yes they are. your parents sent your car down here just yesterday. they thought you would be embarrassed of being driven around in a cop car." he threw the keys to me and I run outside. there it was. my Honda civic. it looks like Uncle Emmett had been messing around with it while I was gone. its got a new paint job and it looks so wonderful. he'd painted it a dark navy blue. I ran up to my car and jumped inside and turned it on and pressed the gas petal. it roared so loud Charlie came out to check on me. I laughed and smiled every time the engine roared. I loved the sound of my car. I couldn't wait to get back out on the road.  
"Now Rene, your mother told me about all those speeding tickets you've had in the past. just cause I'm your grandpa and a police officer doesn't mean you can speed down any road around here without a single worry about being stopped. Now while your here you're going to drive by the speed limit or right under. the roads here are very slipper cause it rains a lot so you've got be extra careful."  
"its ok grandpa, you don't have to worry about me, I'm always extra careful on roads I haven't driven on before."  
I drove myself down to La Push on 1st beach and met up with this girl that my grandpa had known. We talked for a while and decided we might go shopping in Port Angeles. She was kind of quiet at first but then when I asked if she had a boyfriend she wouldn't stop talking. It was like this guy was her whole life. His name was Quil Aterea. I had never heard a name like that before but who was I to judge. My name was just a made up name by my mom. She mentioned how her boyfriend would soon be leaving to go back to Canada with his friends. He had only come down here for a short visit and then he was going to leave at the end of the week. We shopped at a few stores and bought some shoes and she got herself a new outfit. A nice flirty top and short shorts. She said there was going to be somewhat of a party tonight that her boyfriend and his friends were throwing. She said if I wanted I could tag along. But then that would mean trying to fine something to wear. If I was going to try and forget about Jacob then I would need to find a new guy to help me with it. I told Claire about the situation but didn't mention Jacob's name. She said that it would be a great idea to dress up super sexy to impress one of her guy friends who's name was Seth. He was going to be in town until the end of the week. He had come down to visit with her boyfriend. We rummaged through the racks to find me something super cute when I came across a really cute corset halter top in a dark red. I tried to look for some black jeans to go along with it but there was nothing. We went to the next store and that's where I found a pair of high waisted black jeans and some super cute biker chick boots.  
After hours of shopping Claire and I went back to her place to get ready. Her parents weren't home so she invited her boyfriend over so he could walk us to the party. I let my hair down with light waves in it. Claire wore her hair up in a neat ponytail but then Quil undid it while we were walking. I heard him tell her how he didn't like her hair up and that she should just keep it down. When we got to the party I immediately noticed someone that I knew. It was Jacob. He was over by the food talking to some guys that looked oddly a lot like him. Tall and tan with lots of muscle and what seemed to be a similar tattoo on their right arms. Now that I think of it. Quil looks a lot like them too. Even the tattoo. I decided I would walk over to the soda cooler to grab a drink and see if he would recognize me. As soon as I got near them I heard faint growls. It kind of scared me but I tried to stay calm. I walked past Jacob while looking straight at him. He didn't even glance at me. It was like I wasn't even there. I was so hurt that he ignored me that I ran into the nearest room and cried my eyes out. I can't believe I felt such a huge connection with a guy who's now ignoring me. I'm just glad I didn't give him anything that I would regret. I heard Claire knock on the door asking to come in. I opened it and she ran in asking what had happened. I told her how I walked past Jacob and he ignored me. She was in so much shock that I hadn't told her it was him who I had been talking about all day. She mentioned something about how he was always an asshole to the girls around here who would try to flirt with him.  
It kind of made me feel better about not being the only one this has happened to but I still wanted to know why he was doing this. My feelings were hurt and I wanted an explanation. We walked out of the room and back to party. I saw Jacob across the room and I stomped my way over to him. I tried to control my strength so I wouldn't break the wooden flooring. I stood in between him and one of his friends interuppting their conversation. He looked at me and just walked away. I heard his friend whisper to him 'Is that her?' HER? I have name. Or did he not tell them my name. Was he ashamed to have liked me? What the hell was going on? I'd have to get him alone some time tonight so we could talk. Some place where he can't run off and ignore me. I had to get him alone at Billy's. He wouldn't dare run off with Billy being there. I spent the rest of my time at the party just staring him down. Claire and her boyfriend Quil were standing in a corner making out right next to me. I wanted to throw up. I knew that Quil was friends with Jacob but he never mentioned him when we had talked. Claire told me to just forget about him and move on before I would get myself hurt again. She tried to talk me into thinking he was a total DICK and to just stay away from him. But I couldn't do that. I needed to talk to him to know why. Why he was doing this to me? Why he had did this to my mom years ago? Was I just a little girl in the way of his main prize? Did he just want my mom? Or was he just trying to hide his feelings from me.  
The party slowly died down and Claire, Quil and I were the only ones inside the house. I had seen Jacob leave through the back door just minutes before. I thougt I would just "run" into him at his dad's. I told Claire that I had fun but that I had to go. But before I walked out the door Quil cornered me.  
"I know where you're going. I know what you're trying to do. I just had to tell you. Please stay away from Jacob. It's the best for both of right now." He whispered in my ear. I tried to escape but he still had me trapped. What did he mean it was the best for us? Was there something going on that I didn't know? Is it something I shouldn't know or something I wasnt ready to know? "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "Just, try and keep a safe distance from him when you're here. If you don't someone could get hurt. Don't ask anymore questions. It's all on a need to know bases. Once Jacob's ready he'll tell whats going on." He said as he walked back toward Claire. They waved good bye as they walked out through the back door. Quil practically scared the shit out of me. But really if someone was going to get hurt it would be Jacob. With my abnormal strength I could take on anyone. Well maybe not my uncle Emmett but just about any Human. I ran out of the small shack like house and ran to Billy's. When I got there I saw a man standing at the door. It wasn't Billy since there was no wheelchair. It also wasn't Jacob. He looked much older. Maybe his late 20's. He was just leaning on the door blocking my way.  
"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Billy Black." I said as he looked at me. I heard a huff come from him then a short growl. What was up with this guy?  
"Billy's not, niether is Jacob." He said. I looked over to the window and the lights were off. "Well where is Billy?" I asked. he walked closer to me and sniffed the air around me. His growl became even louder. I felt scared. What was going on? I could hear him mumble something that I didn't quite understand. I slowly started to walk back down from the small porch. He kept moving closer and closer. His body started to shake and I heard him growl again. I see hair spurting out of every inch of his body. Claws growing out of his hands that were quickly turning into paws. Seconds later he was no longer a man. He was big Black Wolf. I screamed and he pinned me to the ground and started to growl at me and bark. I was scared. I kept screaming and screaming for help. Then out of no where. A big Russet colored wolf jumped on top of him pulling him away from me. I gasped and ran to the back garage of Billy's house. I nearly tripped on a few random tools and just sat there behind the garage door. I was scared to death practically had a heart attack. I clutched my hand to my heart feeling it race more than normal. I heard barks and howls and random thuds coming from outside. I wanted to run but I didn't know if it was safe.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope. I didn't add too much but it felt like enough for this chapter. I might write more later. I'm currently working on a new story and a colaberration with one of my fellow viewers ;) you know who u are. PLease review and pass along to friends. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets and stories**

After quietly listening to two giant wolves fighting outside of the garage I was hiding in I fell asleep. They were at it for a very long time. I stopped keeping track after 15 minutes. I kept trying to wait for my chance to run but there wasn't a single chance at all. I woke up the next morning still in the small garage of Jacob's house. I didn't hear anymore fighting so I thought it was safe to come out. I felt weak and tired. It was 10 in the morning. I hope grandpa Charlie isn't too worried about me. Maybe Billy was here and saw what happened and just told him Claire and I were sleeping over one of her friend's house or something. But what if Billy didn't see, and he didn't call Charlie. What if something happened to Billy and it was all cause of that man wolf or whatever. What if he had killed Billy? Oh no I have to go and see if he's here! I run out of the garage and up on to his porch. I frantically knock on the front door waiting and hoping he would be the one to open the door. I hear someone walking to the door. Definitely not Billy. I see a tall man open the door. It's Jacob. He had a cast looking type thing on his right arm. and a few bandages on his face. I wonder what happened to him?  
"Hi Jacob," I say shyly. He opens the door more and makes a sign to let me in.  
"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.  
"Um, Well something happened last night and I was kind of here to check on Billy to make sure he was ok. Is he here?" I asked looking around hoping to see his father wheeling around with a bear in his hands.  
"He's over at Charlie's. He called him this morning asking him if he'd seen you. He went over there just about an hour ago to help him look for you." He said.  
"Oh well I'm here so can I borrow your phone to call Charlie?" I asked. He threw me his phone with his good arm then sat down on th couch. He flipped the channels on the tv as I dialed Charlies cell number. It rang and rang until finally he answered.  
_"Hello?" _he asked.  
_"Hi Charlie, it's me Renesme, I'm here at Billy's with Jacob. I was just calling you to let you know I'm alright." I said.  
_"_Where were you last night? I was so worried." _He said.  
_"I'm really sorry about making you worry, I ummm... I was with Claire. We spent the night at her friends house. We had gone to a party and I was really tired so spent the night with her friend." I said.  
"Alright, are you sure you're ok? Should I be worried? were you drinking last night?" He asked.  
_"_Yes yes I'm fine. I was drinking you don't need to worry about anything." I said  
"Alright, Well I'll see you home later. BEFORE midnight. I don't like you staying out so long." he said.  
"Ok, well bye."  
"Bye," _I hung up the phone and handed it back to Jacob. I sat down next to him and just watched the tv as he flipped through channels again. He turned to look at after he had gotten back to the original channel he was on.  
"So, where were you really?" He asked. I looked at him then back at the screen. "Just tell me." he said. I sighed and turned to look at him again.  
"Well do you promise not to laugh?" I said.  
"Yeah unless its something super hilarious" He said.  
"Alright, well I was actually here. Asleep. In your garage..." I said the last part in a whisper hoping he didn't hear me. But he did. He burst out laughing that he was rolling on the floor. "Okay, sorry. So why were you sleeping in my garage?" He asked while still letting out small laughs. I wasn't too sure if I should tell him exactly what happened but he would know if I was lying. Maybe after I tell him I could get him to tell me why he'd been ignoring me. Even though he was only gonna be here for a few more days I needed to know before he left. Well here goes nothing. "Well, I'm going to start from when I was at the party right after you left. I was on my way out to go find you when Quil cornered me. He told me something about it being better if we stayed away from eachother that way no one would get hurt. I didn't understand what he meant by that." I looked to the floor and started to kick my feet while thinking of what to say next. "Then, I just left after he was gone. I ran to your house so I could see you and talk to you. That's when I saw this guy that sorta looked like you. Tall and tan. But he looked alot older. I told him I came to see Billy and I asked him if he was here but he said he wasnt. He started to make some growling noises and then he bent down and smelled me. It was weird. Then he growled again." I got nervous as I was about to say something that was probably not believeable. "Then, his body started to shake, hair coming out of every inch of his body, Then he wasn't a man anymore. He was a big black wolf. He pinned me to the ground. He barked and growled and tried to bite me. Then out of nowhere. This big russet colored wolf jumps at him pushing him off of me. That's when I ran to your garage to hide for a while. Which turned into minutes then hours. I fell asleep waiting for the wolves to stop fighting." I looked at Jacob and he didn't look too shocked. For some reason I thought he didn't believe me."You don't believe me do you?" I said as I got up off the couch to stand in front of him blocking his view of the tv. He looked at me and stood up.  
"I believe you," He said as he wrapped his left arm around me. It felt weird for him to be hugging me. He let go and after having stared at for me about a minute I decided to just ask him.  
"So, now that I told you what happened. Could you tell me why you've been ignoring me? Or atleast why Quil had cornered me saying you and I should stay away from eachother?" I asked. He sat back down on the couch and I just stood there waiting for my answer, any answer. He looked up at me. "I... I can't say just yet." He said. "Why the hell not!?" I yelled. "You'll just have to trust me enough not to ask why. It's better if you not know just yet." he said. "What do I have to do to make you tell me? Is it something I gotta give you? say? or do? Just tell me and I'll do it. I just really want to know why?" I said. He got up and took my hand. "Tell me you love me." He said in a whisper. I looked at him and then down at my hand in his. I could feel my self shaking nervously as he said that. I slowly felt my mouth open. "I... I love you." I said quietly. He looked at me and I looked at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I felt an amazing pull towards him and I deepened the kiss while wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me again. "I love you too." He said. then kissed me again. I let go of him and we looked at eachother. "So now can you tell me whats been going on?" I asked. he sat back down on the couch and I sat with him. he held my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "Well, theres this thing. Have you heard of our legends? About how we're decendents of wolves?" He asked. I nod and he goes on to tell me more. "Well they're kind... of true." He said. "So you're ancesters were actual wolves?" I ask.  
"Yeah, not all of them it skipped a few generations. But lately our ancesters haven't been the only ones who are able to phase into wolves." I looked at him with a confused look. I started to think back when I first saw that wolf in the forest. It was the same wolf that saved me last night. Everything was started to come together and I was now understanding what he was going to say next. "So you can phase into a wolf?" I asked trying not to sound stupid. he looks at me with a smile. "Yea, a pretty big one. Last night, that russet wolf that saved you. Well that was me." He said. I look at him with light tears in my eyes. "Oh Jacob!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him. "You saved my life. You have no idea how scared I was. I thought I was going to die." He put his good arm around me and held me close. "so, if you're the one who saved me. Then who was the one who attacked me?" I asked. he frowned and answered my question anyway. "That was Sam, the pack leader of the wolves here. Hes their alpha. Kind of like I'm the alpha to my pack." He said. "Your pack?" I asked. "Yeah, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah. They're my pack." He said. "But wait, why was Sam trying to attack me?" I asked. he sighed and looked at his arm. I realized he probably got hurt trying to save me. " He was actually trying to kill you." he said with another sigh. Why was Sam trying to kill me? What did I ever do to him to make him want to do this? "Why?" i asked him. "Well because... He knows your secret." he said. what secret? what secret was it that he knew and that Jacob knew? I hadn't revealed any secrets to anyone here. Except Charlie and Billy. But why would they tell my secret? "Which secret?" I asked him. he looked at me. "Well, I know about you being half vampire." He said. "and Sam knows too. thats the reason why he was trying to kill you. He'd smelled you at the party and smelled your scent at my house." he said. But why would me being half vampire make him want to kill me? "Why does me being a hybrid vampire make him want to kill me?" I asked. "Well because any bloodsucker, I mean vampire isn't allowed to step on Quilete land. If you set one foot here. You're dead." He said. " come no one told me about this before?" I asked. "Well because know one knew what you were until I had met you. After finding out you were a Cullen and Charlies grandaughter I just put two and two together and thats how I figured it out." he said. "wait this still doesn't answer my question on why you were ignoring me though." I said. "Oh... um.. about that. It's just that if Sam had seen us hanging out together he would find out what you are and go after you. I didn't want to risk your life just so we could hang out here."  
"well we're hanging out now so why is it okay now?" I asked.  
"well cause last night during the fight. I kind of hurt him pretty bad and he's not in a good condition. I'm pretty beat up too with this broken arm but I'll be fine by later today. We heal pretty fast." He said.  
"well what happens when Sam heals? Will he come after me again?" I asked.  
"He won't. We had a little talk after last nights fight. He can't hurt you anymore." He said.  
"well what did you say to make him keep from hurting me?" I asked. Jacob blushed and looked at me.  
"Well theres this law us wolves have. If you break it then you're dead." he said.  
"well whats the law?" I asked  
"It's that you can't harm your pack brothers imprint, you must protect them as your own." He said.  
"well whats an imprint?" I asked.  
"Well for one, you're an imprint. Your mine." He said  
"Oh, do you get to choose them? what does imprint mean?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Well you don't exactly get to choose. It just comes to you and you just know that a person is your imprint once you see them. An imprint is, someone who you care for, someone you will always protect no matter what, you'd do anything for them, be anything, a brother a friend a lover. Someone you will always love, someone who will always love you." He says as he takes my hand and gently kisses it. Thats when I realize. He said I was his imprint. it means he will always love me no matter what, and that I will always love him no matter what. Its kind of like love at first sight. But stronger. Tears fall down my face as I look into Jacob's chocolate colored eyes. He wipes my tears away with his hand and pulls me into a hug. We sit there taking in each others scent as we embrace each other. Thats when I knew I would always be safe with him. He'd never try to harm me. He would never leave me. We would always be together.

* * *

**Thanks to a reader I got my chapter 7 back :) go back and read it if you didn't get to. I'll be updating this story soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**story time :)**

* * *

**Telling Charlie  
**Renesme's POV

The time had come to tell charlie about all this. To tell him how Jacob and I were meant to be and how he was a wolf and I was his imprint. Jacob had only 2 days left here in Forks until he had to return to Canada. He said that since there was no more danger here for him and his pack that they would be moving back but they first had to go and sell the home they had there and bring all their stuff here. Maybe Charlie would be nice about it all and maybe even consider letting me go with Jacob to Canada. Then it just hit me. Through all this mess I realized I had forgotten all about my parents. How Jacob hurt my mother and how my father hated him so much. How am I going to tell them that he imprinted on me? Will they understand and except us? Or throw a fit and try to kill Jacob and take me away from him? Oh no this is gonna be a long painful day...

_later on at Charlies house..._

Jacob and I just arrived at Charlie's house. We driven here on his motorcycle. I'm hoping Charlie doesn't get mad about that before we tell him the news. Billy was already here so he would probably try to calm Charlie down if he got to upset. But wait... Jacob didn't mention whether Billy knew about this imprint thing or not. If he didn't tell him yet than he could get upset too.  
"Jacob?" I said as I grabbed his arm before he opened the door.  
"Yeah?" He said  
"Have you told Billy yet?" I asked he looked at me and then back at the door.  
"No. I haven't really had the chance to explain to him anything about this. So it might be a big fight in here a few minutes or a hug forever one. Let's just go in and find out now." He said.  
He turned the knob on the door and there stood Charlie with an angry look on his face. The he turned to look at me and he nearly lost it. He went and gave me a big hug and I could hear sniffling sounds. Did I make Charlie so worried that he cried? Oh no I feel so bad now.  
"Are you okay grandpa?" I asked. I heard more sniffling sounds.  
"Yeah, uh yeah I'm just glad your home." He said back away trying to deepen his voice to sound all manly. "Come in," He said. He looked at Jacob and back at me. Oh no I think he noticed that Jacob was holding my hand... "What's this all about?" He said while pointing to our hands.  
"Um that's what we came to talk to you about actually." Jacob said. He looked at his dad. He had a confused look on his face and then a smile hit him and Jacob nodded to him and his smile got bigger. I guess that was their way of communicating that he had imprinted on me.  
"Alright why don't you just sit down and relax while I go get my riffle..." Charlie said jokingly as he walked into the kitchen to grab some beers. He came back and tossed a beer to Billy and another to Jacob but he refused. He handed me a soda and Jacob another. We sat there in silence as Charlie gulped down his beer and popped open another one. He was know what was coming.  
"So... Charlie. WE wanted to tell you something." Jacob said as he looked at me and back Charlie.  
"What is it? go ahead and tell me." He said.  
"Um ok. umm. Well theres this secret that I have and... I think my dad can explain this part better than I can." Jacob turned to Billy and he set down his beer so he could start to explain it all.  
He told Charlie about the Quilete Legends and explained to him that many years ago the legends were ture and now they are true again. Charlie knew all about their legends since he'd known Billy for so long he heard about them all the time. Charlie had that 'Hes a nutjob' look on his face when Billy explained to him about how some of the boys in their tribe are shapeshifters. After him explaing all that he finally told Charlie that Jacob was a shifter too. He didn't believe him so They took Charlie outside into the woods so he could witness the who phasing process. I didn't go with him. I wasn't ready to see Jacob that way.  
So far alot of my questions have been answered, except one. Why do Quiletes hate my family so much? what did we do to hurt them?  
Minutes later they came back in with Jacob holding Charlie in his arms. He was in serious shock from it all. Jacob set him down on the couch and came back to sit with me. Billy wheeled himself next to Charlie fanning him with a magazine. After a about 2 minutes of waiting he woke back up. He started talking all weird saying stuff about how he dreamnt Jacob was a wolf. He had forgotten that it was all real. I guess telling him about the imprint wont be such a good idea. Maybe we'll just tell him we're bf gf for now.  
"So what was it you guys were going to tell me?" Charlie asked as he got up from the couch. We all looked at thim like he had gone insane. I wonder if he was just pretending to forget or if he really had forgotten. I went over and stood next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Grandpa I-I... I wanted to tell you that me and Jacob are..." His eyes widened.  
"No don't tell me... You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked.  
"No, she was going to say we're dating." Jacob said. I couldn't believe Charlie thought I was pregnant. I hadn't had sex with Jacob yet and I'm not even too sure if I can get pregnant.  
Charlie just stood there staring at us. He bent down grabbed his beer and took one big drink.  
"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked again. He was in shock yet again. Billy wheeled himself in front of Charlie.  
"Charlie they just said they're dating. I'm pretty sure its way better than what you thought." Billy said.  
"Uh.. Yeah you're right. It's just I'm trying to figure out how they're going to be tell Bella and Edward about this." He said.  
"We don't need to tell them just yet, maybe we can wait till they come back to Forks to get Renesme." Jacob said.  
"Alright but when a fight breaks out I'm not helping. I don't want to get myself bitten by a vampire or maulled by a wolf." He said jokingly. He must of remembered what Jacob showed him outside. Maybe everything was going to be alright and no one would get hurt and no one would be upset. Maybe my parents will understand once we tell them how much we care about eachother.  
We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**I know not too long but still its something. I'm working on practically 3 stories! but whatever. I hop you enjoyed it :) please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about 2 days since we told Charlie. Jacob was leaving today to go back to Canada for his stuff. Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry were leaving with him, they would be back as soon as all their stuff is packed and their home was sold. In these past 2 days I've met the other imprints of the pack. Tranquilla Embry's imprint. She was very sweet and caring. We became friends as fast as Claire and I did. Seth and Leah currently had no imprints but I'm hoping that will change soon so Leah wouldn't look so bummed out around us. Maybe I could set her up with someone. Since the day I could talk I had met a few others like me. One particular person is Nahuel. He's also a hybrid like me. He's from the Ticuna tribes of brazil. I met him through my aunt Alice. She'd been searching for others like me. After she had found Nahuel my father wanted to us to marry. But Nahuel had already found a mate. But after she passed my father asked him to take me again. But this time I had refused. Maybe Leah and Nahuel will like eachother. I think they would look so cute together. Maybe I should call him up and see if he'd be interested in her. It'll just be a little home coming surprise for Leah.  
I raced up stairs to my cell which I had forgotten all about since I was here. I had several txts from my besty and my mom. I replied to them and then search for my Aunt Alice's number. I'm hoping she'd keep this a secret from dad cause if he finds out I'm going to call him he might try to arrange us to be married again. I texted Alice asking for Nahuel's number. She didn't ask any questions she just sent me the number. I dailed it as fast as I could and it started to ring. After a few more rings he answered.  
_"Hello?" _he said in his husky voice.  
_"Hi Nahuel! It's me Renesemee" I said excitedly.  
_"_Oh hi Nessie! How are you?" he said.  
"I'm grea, I was actually calling to ask you a favor." I said  
"Oh I hope its not another marriage proposal." He said sarcastically. I laughed.  
"No, Nahuel. It's actually a favor for a friend sorta. Well my current boyfriend is moving back to his home here to Forks with his friends. Well one of them is my friend Leah, She's kinda been single for a real long time. And I was wondering if maybe you could come by here and meet her when they come back. Maybe even go on a date with her. You can say no to the date but atleast come and meet her. She's a real nice girl. She has kind of a thick shell and I thought maybe someone with a great personalitly like you could break her out of it." there was silence for about a minute. "Nahuel? you still there?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'm here. Sorry I was booking a my plane ticket to Forks." he said. I squelled and he laughed.  
"Thank you so much! I promise you'll love her. Shes real cute too!"  
"Your welcome. I'll be in Forks by tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet you at the airport." He said.  
"OKay, thanks again!"  
"No problem, I've gotta go now. Bye" he said.  
"Bye!" _I hung up and started to do my happy dance. I can't wait for them to meet! Even though Leah and them wouldn't be home for a while, Nahuel and I would have time to catch up on things. Sure he was over 160 years old but that didn't mean we didn't have anything in common. We both were hybrid, perffered human food and had overly protective parents/guaridans. But besides that we both loved cars and were into medical things! In the years since He met my aunt Alice and he met grandpa Carlisle he was intriguided at the medical world. He'd become a very well known surgen in the human world. Several times I might add. He had to fake his death and do alot of crazy stuff to keep what he is a secret. After many years of working he earned alot of money and bought himself a Lamborghini and has costumized it several times. He hasnt let me drive it just yet but I might get him to let me once he meets Leah. But I don't hes going to be bringing it with him here to this small town.  
I ran down stairs and called out to Charlie to tell him an old friend would be coming to visit. He asked if they were a vampire too but I explained to him how he was a hybrid like me. He was persistant at letting him stay with us so I told him I would ask Billy if he said no. Then he told me how Billy didn't have a whole lot of room at his place and agreed to let him stay with us. I ran back up to my room to get ready for bed so I could wake up early to go to the airport and meet up with Nahuel. He hadn't told me his flight number or what time but I'm sure if I just go there I'll find him right away with his Big tall stature. He kind of reminded me of the Quilete boys. Tall muscular and tan. He had gorgeous brown eyes. Aunt Alice said they reminded her of my eyes. If Nahuel and I had gotten married then grandpa Carlisle was going to conduct research on us to see if hybrids and reproduce with each other or not. Nahuel at sisters just like him and he said they were able to have children but that when they gave birth to them they passed away from the power of the child inside of them. I guess 2 hybrids make one whole vampire. I wonder what 1 hybrid and 1 wolf could make? I giggled at the thought of Jacob and I having children. Maybe sometime in the future we would have small little wolfs running around our back yard. Thinking of my and Jacob's future makes me smile.  
I slowly faded into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this small bit. It's just something to read till I get to the next chapter. I will be placing alot of attetion on Leah and Nahuel soon. :) I just loove Leah, and Nahuel! I never had though of putting them to together but since Jacob is taken well I better just find another piece of sexyness for Leah. lol Review and pass along to friends :)**


	12. Authors Note

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I'm just bored of it. If anyone wants to adopt this story and finish it up just PM me so that I know u aren't stealing it. lol. But if I have no takers in a month or two then I might just finish it myself. Please enjoy the rest of my stories and I will be posting some new ideas for stories on my profile. I loved having you all as readers for this story and I will miss your reviews. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Todays the day when I pick up Nahuel from the airport and have him meet Leah. The day that could possibly change His and her life forever. She could fall inlove with him and they marry or she hates him and he leaves broken hearted. Leah hates bloodsuckers from what I've heard but hes half human too just like me so maybe she'll love him. We'll just see.  
I was driving down the road to the airport when I saw a blur run past me. I slowly stopped my car and parked it on the side of the road. I ran into the trees and there it was. His scent. It was Nahuel. He must of gotten off the plane sooner than expected. Looked like he was hunting down a deer. You know what. I haven't had any animal blood in a long time. All this human food was getting to me.  
I ran as quick as I could till I caught up with Nahuels scent and a few deers. He was stalking them from behind a tree when I snuck up on him. He didn't jump or get scared because my scent told him I was there. He turned around and put his finger to his lip to make the shh noise. I crouched down next to him as we watched the deer prance around eating grass. As they were distracted we both jumped at the opportunity and dug our teeth into the deers necks. After they were sucked dry we both started talking. Catching up with each others lives and things like that.  
We ran back to my car and before I knew it he had put his suitcases in my trunk. He was a lot faster than I was and sure as hell a lot stronger. I'm not too sure why the male hybrid are more powerful. Grandpa Carlisle said he didn't know either. Maybe its just genetics.

As we drove down the road to my house I felt like I was back home with my parents. I only have a couple weeks left here and I'm going to make them last. Maybe I can convince my mom and dad to let me move here with Charlie. But first I need to tell them about Jacob. Nahuel must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped talking. I could feel his eyes on me as I ran a red light without worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked  
"Um, yeah I guess." I said in a nervous voice. "If you were my dad what would you say if I were dating a wolf?" I asked curiously.  
"A WHAT?" He said in a shocked sarcastic voice. "I'm kidding," He said with a laugh. "I'd probably be fine with it as long as he didn't imprint on you." He said with a serious look on his face. "The guy didn't imprint, did he?" He asked I stayed silent then he grabbed my hand from turning the wheel. "Did he imprint on you?" He asked in a serious voice.  
"Uh, he did." I said quietly. I looked at him and he looked mad.  
"stop the car," He said in a whisper.  
"What?" I asked,  
"STOP THE CAR!" he yelled. I turned to the side of the road and hit the brakes. He rushed out of the car and to the other side and practically ripped my door open. He yanked me out of the car and threw me to the ground. My heart started to race and my instincts quickly persuaded my body to attack. I jumped up and kicked Nahuel in the face. He flew to the other side of the road and hit a tree. He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. _Maybe he's not gonna fight. _I thought too soon. He started to speed up as he ran toward me. He hit my waist with his body and tackled me to the ground. We went tumbling down a slight hill into the forest. When we stopped he had his hands around my neck ready to cut my air off. He pressed his hands around me a bit tighter as he started to speak.

"TELL ME!" He yelled in his deepest voice. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I just mouthed the word 'what?' he pressed tighter my air supply all gone I started to go limp. "TELL ME WHY YOU DECLINED ME AND NOW WITH A FILTHY SMELLY DOG!" he yelled.

I couldn't feel my body anymore. It was dark, I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I laid there in the dirt as I heard a car speed off. It sounded like my car. I couldn't feel a thing but I knew there was tears going down my face. It felt like hours had passed when I heard some light foot steps. I could barely open my eyes. I tried my hardest and saw small glint of light. Everything was blurry. There was a small figure standing in front of me. It had a nice scent. It was familiar. But it wasn't someone who I'd expect to be here. It was a more feminine scent. Chanel perfume, and animal blood? I felt a set of cold hands touch my face. The hands slowly moved to my back and picked me up. Next thing I knew I was in a room. A very bright room. I opened up my eyes to find my aunt Alice sitting at a vanity across the room. Of course. Typical Alice doing her makeup while I'm laying here in pain. Wait, I'm not hurt anymore? I could have sworn my neck was broken or something. Before I knew it Alice was at my side.

"Hello there sleepy head." She said with a perky voice.

"Hi" I said with a scratchy voice. My throat was burning, it felt like I hadn't had a drink of water in weeks. Alice quickly hands me a glass of water. I drink it down to the last drop.

"I saw what happened." Alice said as she sat at the edge of my bed.

"saw what?" I asked curiously.

"The thing with Nahuel, and some of the stuff involving Jacob." She said. " Nahuel is gone. I sent him back home to brazil. I've ordered him to stay away from you." she said with a smile.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Well I know he's imprinted on you, I know how Sam almost killed you, and I know you're worried about your parents finding out. Don't worry as soon as I got the vision about this I told everyone I was leaving for small trip to visit friends that way your dad wouldn't read my mind about it. Jasper is here too, he's in the garage fixing your car. Nahuel put up a pretty good fight when we stopped him. Left alot of dents in your car." She said with a laugh. I sat up from the bed and realized I was at my parents old house. Their cottage.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"About?" she said.

"Me and Jacob..." I said in a whisper.

"At first, I was a bit but now I know it wasn't your choice or his, its in his genetics to be attracted to you and to love you. So I'm okay with it." She said with a smile. "But not okay with what you're weraing." She said with a laugh as she pointed to my ripped up clothing. She walked over to the closet and slid the door open. It was filled with many outfits and shoes and purses. She ran her hands through the racks and picked out a dress and tossed it to me. It was a silky lilac dress with sequents all over. Why a dress?

"Alice why this?" I asked curiously.

"Well one, its cute! two, its perfect for your date tonight!" she said excitedly as she ran out of the room. I ran after her.

"What date?" I asked as I stopped in front of the living room where she had ran too. There was a guy standing in front of the fire place with a pair of cut offs and she was shirtless. He turned around to look at me and thats when I knew who it was. "Jacob," I whispered. "JACOB!" I yelled as I ran into his arms. It felt like I hadn't seen him in months.

"I've missed you," He whispered into my ear.

"I've missed you too!" I said. "When did you get back?" I asked I pulled away from our hug.

"two weeks ago," He said quietly. I was confused. Didn't he just leave the other day?

"What? how?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"I think you should sit down." He said. I sat on the couch next to him as he held my hands.

"what is it?" I said.

"You were unconsious for almost 3 weeks." He said.

"What? that can't be possible. You just left the other day!" I yelled as I got up from the couch. Aunt Alice was at my side.

"Sweety, I didn't tell you, You were hurt pretty bad, You were asleep for weeks. I saw that you would be fine so I didn't bother calling Carlisle. I called Charlie and told him you were with me so he wouldn't worry. When Jacob got back I panicked hoping he wouldn't be too mad with me for not contacting him." She said quickly.

"Theres no way I was asleep for 3 weeks. I swear I felt like I was just awake yesterday!" I yelled as I ran to the other side of the room.

I looked into a mirror on the wall and there was ring around my neck from where Nahuel had placed his hands. I touched my neck and tears started to fill up my face. I started to cry and Jacob and Alice were immediately at my side. I cried for nearly 15 minutes before I decided to leave. I can't believe I wasted my last few weeks here asleep when I could enjoyed them with my Jacob! I ran out the front door before being stopped by a pack of wolfs. It was of course Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah. They all growled at me moving closer making me walk back into the house. I walked back into the living room and just sat there not moving not even a bit. Alice sat at my side while Jacob stood by the door.

"You can't leave Renesmee," She said politely. What can't I leave?

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because, Nahuel might be back." She said quietly. I heard a growl come from Jacob who was now at my side holding my hand. " I had a vision just minutes ago when you were crying. He's decided to come back and do away with Jacob so he steal you away." She said in a whisper. Jacob's temper was getting worse. His grip on my hand was getting tighter and it started to hurt.

"Jacob, you're hurting me." I said as I looked up at him. He frowned and let go of my hand. He went and stood back at the door.

"Rene, we need to keep you here with Jacob until we take care of Nahuel." Alice said as she rubbed my back.

"But mom and dad are coming to pick me up soon to go back home for school." I told her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to make a few calls and have you transfered to Forks high school. I'll be calling Edward and Bella to tell them I'm going to be staying in Forks to keep an eye on you. They won't bother to come here knowing you're safe with me." She siad with a smile.

The rest of the night was spent planning out how they were going to stop Nahuel from hurting Jacob and taking me. Alice had another vision. Nahuel was on his way to my parents. He was going to tell them about how Jacob imprinted on me. How are we going to fix all of this. Once my dad hears this he's going to be on Nahuels side and wanting to kill Jacob. This is so terrible. Why is my life so complicated.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just more drama. we'll see what happens later. I'm trying my hardest to not leave this story unfinished but I'm having trouble thinking of how to finish this off. please review and read my other stories :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I got a new idea on how to finish this off. But first I gotta get rid of Nahuel :D I love him but in my story he is evil! lol on to the story :)**

* * *

Its been days, no sign of Nahuel. I talked with my parents frequntly each day now. Since I can block off my dads mind reading powers some times I tried to make sure he didn't hear me thinking about Jacob. We talked about normal things, like how they were going to be coming down to see me in a week. They are also bringing my things so I can live here in Forks with Grandpa Charlie. Aunt Alice said that they are all going to probably come stay in Forks for a while too. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, her and Jasper and my Parents.

The first day of school was approaching but Jacob refused for me to go until we knew for sure Nahuel wasn't coming. Alice had had a vision the day before, Nahuel had reached my parents. He told them about Jacob and I. She hadn't seen much else beside Nahuel giving up and leaving. My parents hadn't called back since yesterday. They must be mad. I wonder if they are still coming to see me on Friday.

The first day of school was here. I was nervous but excited. It was my senior year and I was hoping to make friends so I could have people to hang out with besides Jacob and his friends. Since being here I had completely forgotten all about my friends in Seattle. The day went out all normal til I got to gym. We were running laps out on the field and I had forgotten to try and slow myself down because of my slight advantage. I know I'm not as fast as my parents but I'm still pretty fast. At lunch I sat down with a girl I met in Bio, her name was Karla. She was pretty nice, she was cute and very smart. She was shorter than me which is pertty odd cause I'm like the shortest person ever. She had a pixie hair cut in an ombre style, but in blonde down to blue. I liked her style, kinda like a punkish style. We both were actually wearing the same leather jacket. That's how we had started talking in Bio. We had so much in common. We became bestfriends pretty quick. At the end of the day Karla and I walked out into the parking lot. She offered me a ride on her motorcylce that looked alot like Jacob's only a bit newier. As I was about climb on I noticed everyone crowding around a certain area in the parking lot. Karla and I decided to check it out. As we ran closer to the crowd of people I noticed a familiar face in the center of it all. It was Jacob. Him and his friends were all standing there with their bikes shirtless! All the girls were staring at them shooting flirty signs and kisses. I felt my jealousy get to me. I pushed through the crowd of girls and envyous guys. I walked up to Jacob and he gave me a hug. I heard whispers come from behind me and as Jacob leaned in for a kiss I heard Karla whisleing and shouting. I turned around to shoot her a smile and I noticed all the girls were turning red. They all started to walk off in different directions. Karla walked up to me and we starting talking in excitment of how jealous all those girls looked. Of course I had to leave with Jacob, I said my goodbyes to Karla telling her I'd see her tomorrow. We waved goodbye as we both rode off into the road. On my way home I started to feel a bit nervous about every little thing I saw move in the trees. I was still scared of Nahuel coming back to take me away and kill Jacob. My heart started to hurt when I thought of Jacob possibily laying in a coffin dead.

When we got hom I noticed something different. Aunt Alice's car was parked out on the street next to another car that looked oddly familiar. I heard Jacob growl as we walked up to the front door. I could smell the scent of a few other vampires. Several that I knew very well. I sighed as I slowly opened the door. I walked into the living room where they all sat perfectly still and waiting for me. I felt Jacobs hand on mine get tighter as we both scanned each face in the room. From right to left, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie, and last but not least. My parents, Bella and Edward. I saw the insane tention between my dad and Jacob. My father slowly stood up and walked towards us. He starred down at Jacob which was funny cause Jacob is a bit taller than him. I tried not to laugh when he turned his head to face me.

"Hi daddy," I said as I waved my hand like a little girl. He smiled and moved closer to me. He bent down and put his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back as he picked me up and swung me around like he use to do when I was little. We both laughed as he set me down and kissed my forehead. Jacob and I took a seat next to him and mom. I sat in between them and Jacob so they wouldn't try anything.

"So, I guess its time to welcome our future son-inlaw." Mom said with a smile as she walked over by Jacob. He stood up and gave her a hug. I noticed she tried to squeeze him and he just laughed like it didn't hurt. "You've gotten stronger," She said in a laugh.

As I looked around the room everyone seemed to be very happy for us. Except grandpa Charlie. He didn't seem too excited about me being with Jacob. To him Jacob was around a 28 year old. A little to old to be with a girl who looks to be 17. Sure Jacob technically is still 18 but he does look alot older. Maybe around 21 or 22. But Charlie still doesn't know about him. He only knows about me and my family being Vampires.

We all started to catch up during dinner,(glasses of animal blood for my family, real food for Charlie, Jacob and I.) As I handed Jacob his thrid plate of food everyone turned to look at Alice. She was having a vision. Everyone stopped talking and just watched her. Jasper handed her a piece of paper and a crayon. She started to draw quickly. My father turned to look at her drawing and his face was just in shock. She kept drawing and drawing until she was on her fourth paper. As she finished each drawing Jasper would look at it and pass it down to Edward and my grandpa Carlisle. When her vision was over she started to cry in fear. Jasper just held her and rocked her.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"The dark sun," my dad said in a whisper as he looked through the drawings.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, that sometime soon, the sun will burst into dark flames and cause every vampire and half vampire to go into a sleep state. Once the sun goes back to normal in an hour or so everyone will awake as humans once again, but only ONE person will be chosen to stay a vampire. This happens randomly every thousand years. The one person who is chosen will be proclaimed the leader of the vampire world. Much like the Volturi. That is how Aro came to be the leader and desicion maker. Most likely the person chosen will be someone with great power or a special ability." said Carlisle. Everyone looked at him in shock.

The look on my uncle Emmetts face was horrid. I knew he felt bad for my aunt Rosalie who is already passed away from her punishment from the Volturi of her crimes of the men she killed. My aunt Rose wanted to much to be human again to live a normal life. This would have been her one chance to be human again. My grandma Esme just rubbed his shoulders trying to help him relive the pain of the memories of how she was killed. She had known that one day the Volturi would find out about what she did and try to kill her so she gave in and turned her self in just a few years ago.

"So when is this going to happen?" My mother asked.

"Soon." Is all aunt Alice could say.

"What do we need to do to prepare? Stay in till it happens? I'm sure if we all fall into a sleep state in public all the humans would freak out and try to do something," my mother asked.

"Actually when this sort of thing happens the vampires go invisible to all humans who do not know about the supernatural world. So it wont be much of a problem. The only thing is we need to have someone around each of us at all times to make sure nothing goes wrong." Carlisle said. He turned to Jacob. " Do you think you and the pack would be willing to hang around us till this passes? All we need is at least 1 person to watch over us when we're all together. Like if I go off with Esme somewhere we'll need someone to watch us and then someone with the others."

"Of course. I will be willing to look after you guys as much as possible. When I'm away I'll have Seth come watch you guys. My Pack is willing to help, any vampire or human in need." Jacob said.

"The pack?" Asked Charlie. For some reason we had all forgotten he was still here.

"Oh, Charlie. Don't get too freaked out but, me and my friends and most of the boys back at the res can shapeshift into wolfs." Jacob said. Charlies face just went pale white.

"dad are you okay?" My mother asked.

"Yeah... just a bit in shock. I knew there was something more you were hiding from me." He said as he stood up and walked out the dinning room. My mother went after to him to make sure he was okay.

"So I guess we just sit here waiting around till it happens." Jasper said as he took a sip from his animal blood.

"Yeah, I couldn't really tell what day it will happen, I just know we're all going to be in different places." Alice said.

"Is there anyway to tell who will be chosen to stay a vampire?" My father asked.

"There is no way to know. We just have to be prepared, it could be any of us or anyone out in the world." Carlisle said.

"I just wish Rose were still here to be apart of this." Emmett said.

"Well, there might be a chance for her as well. There were rare times when some who have passed already could be chosen to live again as a human. I've read that usually a women is chosen, someone who has expericenced alot of pain in her human life. They will get a second chance as well. Most likely if Rosalie comes back she will just reappear next to you once you wake up. Her body was burned to ashes so all the bits and pieces of the ashes will fly across whereever they are and reasemble. Its an amazing thing. But theres not a way to know if she will come back though." Carlise said.

"Well lets hope she does come back." Emmett said in excitement.

The rest of the night we spent moving my things into my room and making a plan to stay together most of the time. No one has yet spoken about what they will do once we are human again. I guess its because we are not sure who will still be a vampire. Jacob was excited about me becoming human. I was excited too. I would possibaly be able to experience having children. As a hybrid right now there is no way to know if I can or can't reproduce. I can't wait for this to happen.

* * *

**Yay! new chapter. I had no idea to get rid of Nahuel so I just had him quite on getting her back. Ending of this will be in a few more chapters. Review and I will write more sooner! :)**


	15. End

**More yay!**

* * *

After hearing of the dark sun coming soon we were all on high alert. Just waiting for it to happen. Everyone was excited to be able to get a second chance at a normal human life. Of course Emmett was excited about possibly getting aunt Rose back. I remember alot about her. She loved me so much. My mother told me that when I was born and she unable to care for me that she took care of me. She would hold me in her arms while I slept. I really do hope she comes back. I miss her so much. When the Volturi were going to kill her we weren't able to do anything about it.

Jacob and I were spending the day at La Push 1st beach. He wanted to go swimming since it was pretty hot today. Sam and some of his pack were off back at my house watching over my family. Charlie was here in La Push with Jacob's dad on a fishing trip. Seth, Quil, Embry and their imprints were all here with us at the beach. We were having a great time swimming in the ocean. Jacob later on convinced me to jump off a cliff into the water. At first I refused but then when Claire did it I thought I should just do it too. I was at the top of the cliff ready to run off when I felt my body go weak. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was turning a darker orange.

"Do you see that Jacob?" I asked while pointing to the sun.

"What? the sun? it looks fine, don't wory." He said.

I swear its getting darker. I decided to start running from the trees to get a good distance from my jump. I walked toward the nearest tree and pushed myself off and started to run. I ended up slowing down and falling to my knees. I felt so weird. I couldn't run. I got up and decided to just jump from the edge. I went over to the edge of the cliff and looked up. The sun was now a darker red color. I looked over to Jacob.

"Jacob! Look!" I yelled while pointing to the sun again.

"What?" He asked as he ran over to me. "I don't see anything different. It looks fine to me." He said.

"Jacob its getting darker. I swear, its a dark maroon color." I said.

"I just don't see it Renesmee, you're just too worried." He said.

I sighed and looked back at the direction of the sun. I felt my body go weaker and weaker, I slowly felt myself slip over the cliff. The last thing I saw was the sun burst into black flames.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob! Look!" she yelled as she pointed to the sun.

"What?" I asked as I ran over to her. "I don't see anything different. It looks fine to me." I said. really what is she seeing? I see nothing but a normal sun.

"Jacob its getting darker. I swear, its a dark maroon color." she said in a worried voice. Should I be worried too?

"I just don't see it Renesmee, you're just too worried." I said to her.

She sighed and looked back up at the sky. I her body slowly tilt over the edge of the cliff. At first I thought she was jumping off but then when I saw her eyes were closed I knew she's gone into that sleep state. I ran over to her but I was too late she was already off the cliff. I jumped in after her and as I fell I saw her body hit the water. As I hit the water I opened my eyes to search for Renesmee. She was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I swam as fast as I could and I grabbed her body. I swam back to the surface with her in my arms. I pushed myself to swim back to the shore. I looked up and saw that Seth and the rest of the guys were already running down to the shore. As I pulled Renesmee to the shore and laid her down in the sand. I listened close to her heartbeat. It was still going and she was still breathing. I tried to call Carlisle but Ssam answered saying they all had falling into the sleep state just like Renesmee. We all decided to drive back to the Cullens house so they could all be together when they would wake.

As we drove up the drive way I pulled her out the car and ran inside with only minutes left till she should wake. All the Cullens were laid down on the living room floor. I laid Renesmee next to Bella and Edward and we sat there waiting. With only a minute left we all noticed some of the Cullens actually breathing. Their sking turning back into their natural coloring. Renesmee looked some what the same. Her skin was getting slightly darker but not much. We all walked over to Carlisle noticing that he hadn't moved yet or hadn't even changed a bit. Thats when I knew he was the chosen one.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I started to see a light, a very bright light, I moved my head to the side and covered my eyes with my hands. That's when I knew I had awaken. I quickly got up and looked around. Everything looked alot more dull than before. The first face I saw was Jacob's. It looked the same. Very handsome and beautiful. I smiled and him and he pointed to the side of me. I saw my parents sitting there. But they looked different. My mom looked like what she did back as a human, and my father he had the same auburn hair but with green pericing eyes. My father was still beautiful.

"Daddy! MOM!" I yelled as I ran to them. I hugged them tight noticing the temperture change in their bodies. They were now warm. I looked over their shoulders and saw my unlce Emmette awake with an unfamiliar looking women beside him. She was blonde and had beautiful features. Thats when I knew she was my Aunt Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I whispered. My parents turned around and smiled. We ran to her and she was started to awake. Her blue eyes opened and looked around.

"Oh my god, I'm alive." She said in a hazy voice.

"Yes you are Rose, We'll explain it all to you later." my father said to her and her hugged her. I saw tears stream down her face. She looked at me and smiled. We hugged eachother as I noticed Emmett slowly wake up.

"Look, Hes awake." my mother said. Emmett slowly got up from the floor and stood up. He still had the same dark hair and fair skin with his huge muslces. His eyes were back to their human color and light brown. I smiled to him as I pointed to Rosalie who was still hugging me. He ran quickly over to us and picked us up in a hug. He was still very strong.

I looked over to Alice and Jasper and they were awake. Alice pretty much the same but now human with brown eyes and light tan skin. Jasper pretty much the same but with his light blue eyes. They hugged eachother and ran over to Rose to hug her. Everyone was awake now except my grandparents. We all waited for them to wakeup. It was obvious Carlisle still looked the same. But Esme was now a darker color than before. As she woke up we saw her chocolate brown eyes search the room until she locked her eyes with Rosalie. She cried and ran over to her hugging her until she realized grandpa Carlisle was still asleep. We waited a bit longer and before we knew it he was awak. But he was the same. Pale skin, blonde hair, and his thristy red eyes.

"Carlisle, you were chosen." My father said as he approached him. Carlisle smiled as he looked at everyone who were now humans.

"I know," is all he said. He went over and hugged Rosalie.

"You knew?" my mother asked.

"Yes I did, I didn't say anything before just in case it didn't happen. Back when I worked with the Volturi they made me do certain things to make sure that during the next dark sun that I would be chosen. I'm glad it happened. I love my life like this." He said.

After everyone had awaken Carlisle made a few calls to our cousins in Denali to tell them the knews. We all spent the rest of the day enjoying our human lives. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie leave earlier for bed. I knew what they were gonna do. They were going to try for that baby they've always wanted. I was sure I'd have a cousin soon. During the day talking with the pack Esme asked permission from them to allow Carlisle to change her back. She loved Carlisle and wanted to be with him forever. They set the date for her change and everything. We made sure no one else wanted to change as well. My mom loved being a vampire but she decided to stay human, she appearantly wants more children. Alice and Jasper aren't planning on kids but might think of adopting. As for Jacob and I, we're waiting. We aren't going to be doing anything until we are married.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Jacob.

"Live life to the fullest," is all he said as we walked down the beach bearfoot. The water hit our feet as walked across the edge of th beach. I looked up at the night sky and smiled at the full moon.

_THE END...  
_

* * *

**yes the end. I thought it would take alot longer. But yay! its over! :) I wanna say I will write a 2nd story to this, but I don't know yet. I'll think about it. Please review :) **_  
_


End file.
